New Horizons
by SarahElizabethPetersen
Summary: "Death City, its—" Angel glanced around all words lost in her throat. "Burning." Evan said his face falling into a mask of sorrow. "This can't be happening." Gold Star looked toward the sky feeling like a complete failure.
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

The only sound in the small dank alley was the clacking of black boots on the damp cement. The smell was a mix of decay and fresh blood. The endless black night sky loomed overhead a constant reminder of how dark the world could be.

"So you must be the great Hercules?" The sharp edged tone of a young meister echoed through the alley. She stopped just before the soft light of a lamp, hanging above a backdoor, illuminated her face. She wore a black jacket tailored to run along her curves, her black jeans were tucked into her knee high boots, and a black tie hung loose around her neck complimenting her white tank top perfectly.

"What's it to you?" A hulking man holding a glowing blue soul in his hand ready to eat it asked. He eyed the new comer with slight curiosity.

"Maybe you haven't heard but consuming innocent souls is forbidden." Her hands swung forward revealing two palm sized gleaming silver pistols with interlocking skulls etched onto the sides. Her middle fingers clutched the triggers ready to squeeze them tighter.

"I never thought they'd send a Grim Reaper after me, I must be doing something right." He laughed a sick, demented sound.

"I'm glad you've heard of me." She smiled taking another step forward allowing her face to come into view. Three white lines cut across the left side of her long black hair with bangs that lay flat against her forehead. Her eyes shinned bright yellow around the edges and a rich gold closer to the pupil.

"You're nothing but a badly copied version of your father." He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes clenching her jaw muscles as his words rang through her ears. She unleashed a volley of shimmering blue bullets hitting Hercules in the chest. He staggered back looking dumbfounded just as his body vanished leaving only his dark red soul behind.

She tossed her guns into the air watching them flash blue as the weapons transformed. Filling the alley now were the bright smiling faces of Sully and Sid. The twins were identical from their shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes down to their shoe size, everything was the same. They wore form fitting white sweatshirts, blue jeans, and green sneakers. The only difference in their appearance was the jagged scar along Sully's cheek.

"Have at it guys," she waved toward the soul. A buzzing came from her jacket and she quickly answered it. "Death Angel, what can I do for you?"

"Angel, good work!" The always elated voice of her father, Death the Kid, came over the phone. "Hurry home we need to discuss tomorrow evening's party."

"Be home soon, dad." She sighed putting her phone away. "Am I really just a copy of him?" she mumbled.

"Of course not!" Sid shouted with a horrified expression.

"You may be Kid's daughter but you're nothing like him." Sully smiled patting Angel's shoulder.

She dropped her eyes to the ground and started walking away from the alley. Her father had shown her some of the best weapons in the world but she had chosen twin pistols just like he had; then there was the fact that she looked a lot like him. The differences between father and daughter were hard to see with only one look.

Death Angel would always be compared to Death the Kid, the Grim Reaper who fought the first Kishin.

* * *

><p>"We can do this the easy way or the hard way?" The hooded figure asked, pulling himself away from his hiding spot in the shadows. He pushed back the hood of his red jacket revealing the jagged spikes of his white hair. His grassy green eyes were no long concealed behind his sunglasses. One of his hands remained tucked inside the pocket of his gray jeans as his yellow sneakers slapped against the dirt road.<p>

"How did I get so lucky as to receive the attention of the legendary weapon and meister?" The cackling laugh from the criminal known as Lady Snake filled the empty road.

"Legendary? I must be moving up in the world." He smiled showing off his pointed teeth.

"Come now, you must be proud to have parents as famous as yours." Her slender form trembled with excitement.

"Don't remind me." He stretched both arms out to the side. In an explosion of red his arms sprouted scythe blades that he held in front of him defensively. He charged at Lady Snake slicing her in two with speed she couldn't keep up with. She disappeared leaving behind her soul. He took the soul and quickly swallowed it.

He shuffled over to a nearby rock and sat with a grunt. He pulled out his phone dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Death Angel, you better have a good reason for calling." She answered with a teasing smile in her tone.

"Funny," he chuckled. "You busy?"

"Well, Evan Albarn, that all depends on why your calling." He heard a loud slap followed by a door slamming shut. Angel must have gone somewhere to get a little privacy.

"I was just reminded of my mom and dad…" he trailed off unsure of what else he could say.

"Ouch, how long has it been?"

"Almost three years," he sighed pinching his eyes shut. Of all the people Evan knew, Angel was the most understanding when it came to his feeling about Maka and Soul's sudden disappearance. He knew for a fact that they weren't dead, but the reason why they were gone was a mystery to everyone.

"Wanna come over? Sully's ordering take-out." She offered as an attempt to get his mind off of things.

"Sounds good," he stood up putting his shades back on. "Thanks, Angel." He tucked his hair back into his hood, and then headed toward her house.

"Anytime, Evan." She ended the call.

Evan Albarn was proud that Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn were his parents, the greatest weapon and meister duo history has ever known.

* * *

><p>Assassins rule number one: blend into the shadows, erase your breathing, and wait for your target to let down his guard.<p>

The young woman eased herself behind a pillar; she took carefully controlled breaths watching her target. She was grateful for the high collared white tank top and black pants she wore to make her movements easier. Her hands, in black fingerless gloves with a band of stars along the edge, gripped her weapon tighter.

Assassins rule number two: tune in to your target, predict his thoughts and actions.

She focused her black eyes on the man at the head of the long dining table, concentrating on his soul. She could see that he was rash and an easily angered man; he was one who could always be counted on to lose all control.

Assassins rule number three: strike your target before he notices you.

She slipped silently through the room sticking close to the shadows. Not even her black boots, with a white star on the toe, made noise. Within moments she was positioned behind him ready to deliver a death blow.

The target spun around staring her straight in the eye. "Well now this is a surprise."

She bit her lip to keep herself from reacting to the man's words.

His eyes lingered on her right shoulder that bore the tattooed mark of the Star clan. "Looks like you're still just second best next to your dear old dad."

She raised her chain scythe bringing it down on her target's head with all the force she could muster. The man slumped back in his chair turning completely to dust, except for his floating soul. She grabbed the soul, tucked it away in the pocket of her pants, and faded into the shadows once more to make her exit.

Arriving in a safe area she let go of her chain scythe watching the flash of yellow transform into a girl. She took the soul out of her pocket handing it over, "Eat up, Masa."

"Thank you, Gold Star." Masa devoured the soul with a smile. Masa's black chin length hair and pale gray eyes were a startling resemblance to her mother, Tsubaki.

Gold Star tightened the rubber band holding her golden blonde hair back. When her hair was pulled back it had a tendency to stick out at odd angles making it look like a star. "We should get going."

"Alright, are you mad about what he said about Black Star?" Masa said, straightening her yellow dress with a white star patch sewed on the hem. She fidgeted with her thigh high white boots that had bunched up while she was in weapon form. She had inherited all the weapon forms of the Nakatsukasa family, but insisted on acting as girly as possible whenever she could.

"No." Gold Star headed away from the looming mansion in the background.

"By the way Angel wants us to come over for dinner." Masa said as she fell in step beside Gold Star.

Gold Star was used to being second best next to Black Star, the number one assassin who follows the path of god.


	2. Basketball

**Chapter 2 – Basketball**

Dinner had consisted of way too much food and a little awkward conversation. Kid had left Angel in an irritable mood from all his talk of the big party tomorrow and how everything had to be absolutely perfect. Gold Star had been edgier than usual, and refused to even mention the mission she had just completed. Evan caught on to the tension between everyone, and quickly suggested a game of basketball was needed.

The six friends changed so their appearances wouldn't draw any unwanted attention; people had a tendency to gawk and pester them with questions when they went out in public. It was also pretty late so they shouldn't have to worry about people on the streets.

Angel, Sid, and Sully were the first to arrive at the court. The court was surrounded by three graffiti filled brick walls and a chain link fence, and had a few benches off to the side. Lucky for them the court was completely empty, but that didn't keep a suspicious feeling from creeping across Angel's spin. She pulled her baseball cap lower completely concealing her eyes, and stuffed her hands into her dark purple track jacket pockets.

Sid and Sully had taken the basketball and were passing it back and forth. They wore plain red tank tops and blue shorts looking like regular kids and acting that way too.

Gold Star ran up to Angel in a long sleeved blue shirt and plain black sweat pants. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders riding herself completely of all stars that could identify her. Masa trailed behind her looking annoyed with her pants and t-shirt that did everything but make her look girly.

"Shall it be a game of girls against guys?" Gold Star asked loud enough for Sid and Sully to hear.

"That wouldn't be entirely fair seeing is how we always go easy on the girls." Evan called striding through the opening in the fence. He wore a plain black shirt, black and green plaid shorts, and a white bandana flattening some of his spiky hair.

"The normal teams then?" Masa asked.

"Can Sid and I switch?" Sully glanced at Gold Star with fearful eyes. During the last game Gold Star had tackled Sully and gave him a bloody nose; she claimed it had been an accident but he wasn't so sure.

"Fine by me," Sid replied.

They divided into their two teams of three. Sid, Evan, and Masa on one team while Angel, Sully, and Gold Star made up team two. Their games were always friendly, and the scores were hard to keep track of when Sid and Sully argued over the rules. All in all, playing basketball was one of the few ways the six friends relieved the stress put on them by others.

Gold Star passed the ball to Angel; she caught it, and dribbled to the net to score a basket. In the corner of her eyes she saw a figure approaching. She stopped dead in her tracks her eyes focusing on the dark silhouette of a hooded figure across the street. The basketball bounced away from Angel; she didn't seem to notice or care. She now knew exactly where that uneasy feeling had come from.

"What's wrong?" Evan stopped beside her, his eyes lingering over to the place she stared at. The hooded person froze in place, slowly turned, and ran in the direction it had come from.

"Sid! Sully! Weapon form now!" Angel screamed, caught her weapons, and sprinted toward the hooded person.

"Masa!" Gold Star yelled grabbing the chain scythe as she tore after Angel.

Evan sighed and ran for a back alley to cut off the suspect in question.

Black robes fluttered behind the person running toward the edge of Death City. Angel took aim letting off a few shots at the man's knees. Somehow he dodged them, and countered with a handful of smoke bombs thrown behind him. Angel closed her eyes against the burst of smoke; she relied solely on her hearing to guide through the streets after the man. Firing more bullets that the person easily avoided, she focused on the footsteps. Gold Star didn't even flinch as the smoke consumed everything around her. She flung one of her scythes after the man only to have it deflected with a sharp clang.

This guy wasn't going to make it easy for them.

At the end of the street Evan stood leaning against the wall under the perfect cover of shadows, he was easy to miss. The black hooded man was running straight for Evan while beating away Gold Star and Angel's attacks. Evan waited until the man turned around giving him the perfect opening. He slipped out of the shadows plowing straight into the man. The man fell to the ground Evan transformed one arm into a scythe blade, and lowered it across the man's neck.

Angel slid to a stop kneeling down beside Evan. Gold Star remained standing and holding her weapon at the ready just in case the hooded man decided to break free.

"Who are you?" Angel asked yanking off the man's hood.

His brown eyes bulged as he bit down on something inside his mouth. The man's body relaxed and his limbs fell limply by his sides.

"Did he just—" Sid gulped.

"Yes," Sully replied.

"What was that all about?" Masa asked to no one in particular.

Gold Star stared at the man her stomach sinking. Evan looked up at the night sky his heart hardening. Angel gripped her weapons tighter her gut telling her something was really wrong.

Someone was tracking them.

Someone very dangerous.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3 – Questions**

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Gold Star asked wandering into the living room of her father's house.

Black Star held himself in the air counting the pushups he was doing with just one arm. It hadn't surprised Gold Star in the least to find him like that. He was always working out in one form or another, vowing to stay physically fit in case his skills were needed.

He glanced up, "You got it!"

She bounced over sitting right in front of him. "Have there been any rumors of new threats rising in Death City?"

He let out one of his trademark laughs, dropping into a sitting position. "If there was danger I would know about it!"

"Dad, please just answer the question."

"No," he answered, looking a little disappointed as he ran a hand through his blue hair. "There hasn't been anything major happening for a very long time."

Gold Star shook her head ignoring her father's poor choice of words as she continued speaking. "What do you know about black robed figures that commit suicide when captured?"

Black Star's green eyes widened and a glimmer of worry passing over his face only to be quickly replaced by a large smile. "You must be making up stories to entertain your old man! Ha-ha-ha!"

"I'll see you later. I need to go find Masa before she decides to murder me for ditching class." Gold Star stood up making her way to the door.

"Be careful," Black Star said as the front door closed behind his daughter.

Gold Star didn't need to ask any more questions about the black robed figure. Black Star's face told her more than any words ever could. Her suspicions of something big happening had been confirmed. Then there was his warning which made her wonder what sort of danger she was in and why. Now all she had to do was meet up with the gang to trade the information they all were gathering.

Her phone started ringing to Masa obnoxious tone. She read the text message groaning at the words "Mifune-sensei wants you in class now! For a demonstration." Gold Star wasn't sure if Mifune had it out for her because she was Star clan or because she had a habit of ditching his class. Either way a demonstration could only mean she was going to have a few bruises from her teacher.

* * *

><p>Evan walked through the empty streets of Death City, making his way to the one building he knew his gramps was sure to be in. He would have been thrilled to leave interrogating Spirit up to someone else; but Evan knew his gramps would tell him everything he wanted to know after pushing the right buttons.<p>

He kicked the door to _Chupa Cabra's_ open walking to the back where his gramps sat surrounded by a few women that were way too young for him. Some of the girls giggled and whispered to each other most likely about how a kid got past the doorman. The doorman knew Evan; and the doorman knew Evan only came around when he needed to talk to Spirit.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" Spirit jumped up his graying red hair rustled by the sudden movement.

"We need to talk, Gramps." Evan grabbed Spirit's collar and half dragged him outside.

Spirit shrugged off Evan's grip looking embarrassed at being caught by his grandson once again. "What?"

Evan jammed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets; he hadn't bothered hiding his appearance today so wore his normal gear minus his sunglasses. "Someone's been watching me and I want to know who."

"Have you seen this person?" Spirit asked his blue eyes darkening like he knew something.

"Last night, the guy killed himself before we could do anything about it."

"We?"

Evan gave an impatient sigh, "Angel, Sid, Sully, Gold Star, and Masa. Who else would I be referring to?"

Spirit's eyebrows rose slightly, "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure it was just an odd coincidence that won't happen again."

Evan let out a long breath forcing his patients to come back. He knew his next words would have to count to get what he came here for. "I know you're lying, just like you lied about Mom and Dad."

"Those people aren't something you need to concern yourself with so forget about it." Spirit's face fell. "Kid will sort out."

"I hope for my friends' sake your right. I'll see you tonight at the party." Evan called over his shoulder as his feet drug across the pavement. He had to go back to Death Weapon and Meister Academy to catch his last class.

Well, he did his part he just had to get through the rest of the day until he could meet up with his friends. School was going to be a drag with all the students buzzing about the anniversary celebration.

* * *

><p>"Will you just answer my question!" Angel yelled, causing everyone working in the Death Room to stop and stare at her.<p>

Sid and Sully were folding napkins into the shape of Death's mask since they had nothing else to do at the moment. Liz and Patti examined the music selections pulling out things every once in a while that weren't good enough to make the cut. Death himself stood in front of a tall mirror deep in conversation with Dr. Stein, who was supposed to show up for the evenings celebration but was now trying to get out of it.

Death the Kid finally looked up from the guest list he was examining to stare at his daughter's enraged face. "I thought I did," he said his two-toned yellow eyes revealing no emotion.

"No," Angel's fists flexed at her sides. "You just keep telling me that it's nothing to worry about and tonight's party has to be absolutely perfect so go work on decorations."

"And you don't need to worry about those robed figures they're merely here to observe." Something in Kid's tone made Angel think otherwise.

"One of those robed people offed himself after we caught up to him. You don't find that the least bit troublesome, Dad?" She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"I will worry about the robed figure," Kid said with an edge that would put an end to the subject. "Would you please fix your tie, it isn't hanging symmetrically."

Angel yanked at the tie to please her father's obsession. "I'm going to class." She whipped around stalking out of the Death Room without looking behind her.

Sid and Sully rushed out catching up with Angel as she grew closer to the classroom door. She flung the door open just as a katana hurled itself toward her. Evan crashed into her side knocking her out of the way, and the sword became imbedded in the wall behind her. The pair looked at each other then inside the classroom where Gold Star and Professor Mifune were locked in a duel.

Gold Star eyes drifted between her friends and the katana in the wall, and she forgot to defend against Mifune's next attack. The Professor clobbered Gold Star in the gut with the back side of his sword; she doubled over gasping for air. Masa turned into her human form, and knelt beside Gold Star to make sure she was ok. Mifune finally noticed Angel and Evan in a heap on the floor and one of his many swords sticking out of the wall.

"Sorry guys, guess I got a little carried away this time." Mifune said, sheathing his sword his eyes resting on Gold Star with an uninterested expression. "Take your seats."

Evan rolled to his feet, and helped Angel up; while he glared at the back of Mifune's head. The four people in the hall moved into the classroom, slipped into their seats, and Masa helped Gold Star to hers. Mifune started lecturing the class on how not to get distracted during a battle even when friends are in danger; he had a habit of taking an accident and turning it into a learning experience. However, Gold Star stopped paying attention, Masa started reading, Evan continued to glare at Mifune, Angel stared at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts, and Sid and Sully were busy playing a game of hang man.

* * *

><p>"I'm not buying anything they've told us." Gold Star said drumming her fingers on the leg of Evan's coffee table. She was bummed after talking with Black Star and losing to Mifune just added insult to injury.<p>

"Good, because obviously something my dad did is the reason those people are here," Angel grumbled. She sat on the arm of the chair Evan was sitting in, since the couch had been claimed by Masa, Sid, and Sully. They had gathered at Evan's small apartment hoping it would be the last place anyone would look for them.

"Maybe we should try talking to Grandpa Death." Sid suggested perching his head on the arm of the couch.

"Getting answers from Lord Death is harder than getting them from Kid." Sully retorted rolling his eyes at his twin.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Sid stuck his tongue out.

"Lord Death was there and didn't say a word." Angel spoke to quickly defuse a fight between her weapons. "Same with Dr. Stein and he knows everything that happens within Death City."

"We're on our own if we want to find out what's happening," Evan finally spoke. He had remained silent after telling them about his conversation with Spirit; he didn't feel up for pointless discussion.

"To bad we can't go to the library to look up black hooded groups that kill themselves." Masa sighed and sunk lower in her seat.

"If only," Gold Star mumbled.

Angel caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall. "I gotta run. Dad needs me there early to do something that's really boring for when guest arrive at the academy." She jumped up motioning for Sid and Sully to follow.

"We should go too." Masa hopped to her feet pulling Gold Star to the door.

"See ya," Evan hollered as the front door slammed shut.


	4. Anniversary Celebration

**Chapter 4 – Anniversary Celebration**

Evan fiddled with the buttons on his pinstriped black vest as he ascended the stairs leading to DWMA's banquet hall. He felt uncomfortable in his dark green dress shirt, silver tie, and stiff leather shoes. If he had a choice he'd be in sneakers and a t-shirt but he didn't.

"Stop fidgeting, you look great." The sweet voice of Death Angel startled him.

His eyes found her and he had to catch himself before his jaw fell open. She wore a halter topped dark purple knee length dress, black lace fingerless gloves, and tights that matched. Her bangs were pinned back allowing her strange yellow eyes to be seen without interference.

She let out a small laugh, "If you keep staring at me like that you're going to start drooling."

He shook himself, "Sorry, you look amazing."

"She should, it took her an hour just to do her hair." Sid said with a large smile. Sid and Sully stood next to each other in identical red jackets and black button up shirts.

"Let's go get some food I'm starving!" Sully dragged his twin deep into the banquet hall to where the food tables were located.

"I found them!" Masa yelled running up to Angel and Evan. Her dark blue six inch heels clacked across the floor and her long blue gown fluttered around her. Masa's face was one of pure bliss most likely from being able to spend hours getting ready without being pestered by Gold Star.

"Can't I go get food with Sid and Sully?" Gold Star complained trailing after Masa. She wore black slacks and a fancy white shirt with a strange gold pattern; she didn't hide the fact that she hated every moment in nice clothing.

Masa ignored Gold Star and began poking Evan's shirt. "I knew the green shirt would bring out the color of your eyes more!" Masa had given Evan some pointers when he was looking for a decent outfit to wear.

"Yeah, you were," Evan stepped to the side to get Masa to stop poking him. "How about we go eat?"

Gold Star ran for the food without being told twice. Masa rolled her eyes and followed holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip.

"Shall we?" Evan offered his arm to Angel, who smiled and slipped her arm around his.

"You should know Spirit and Lord Death left a few minutes before you got here." She whispered tilting her head in the direction of his ear.

"Do you know why?" he asked, forcing himself to keep walking as shock took over. Spirit would only leave a party with pretty girls if he absolutely had to; there must be a problem to get his gramps to leave willingly.

Her smile widened, "Dr. Stein said there someone in the Death Room that needed to talk to them."

"Any guesses as to who it was?" Evan slowed his pace trying to buy time before they reached the table where the others were seated.

"Don't I always," she sighed. "I think it was Angela, the witch that Professor Mifune used to protect."

"I thought she went away to find that Free guy and bring him in as an ally."

"So did I." Angel let go of his arm, and took the open seat next to Masa.

Evan sat down next to Angel with a slight frown creasing his brow. The events of the last two days weren't adding up. Why would Angela come back without Free? Did her return have anything to with the black robed guy? He'd have to corner Spirit and see what he could find out.

The conversation carried on at the table with plenty of laughter. Sid and Sully were picking food off of each other's plates, like they were having dinner at home instead of a formal celebration. Gold Star was too busy eating to notice anything else, or that's she wanted everyone to think. Masa and Angel were discussing fashion and shoes, but Angel seemed distracted.

Evan glanced around the room just to see who was there. Dr. Stein stood in a dark corner with Marie; they were deep in conversation. Mifune sat at a table next to Tsubaki; his arm was draped across the back of her chair, and he looked uninterested in what she was saying. Black Star and Kid were at the food tables their heads low, but something in both men's eyes made whatever they were talking about seem troublesome. Liz and Patti were on the dance floor laughing and moving to the music. A few other adults and students that Evan recognized had smiling faces and seemed glad to be there.

"I don't see Crona anywhere, wasn't he supposed to be here?" Evan whispered to Angel.

Angel's eyes swept over the room. "Yes, he was."

"I have a bad feeling."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Zombie Sid and Nygus plus Crona are all no shows then Death and Spirit have a mysterious guest; this isn't sitting right with me." Evan fidgeted in his seat feeling more and more uneasy by the minute.

Angel furrowed her eyebrows, "You have a point.'

Gold Star elbowed Evan, "My dad just took off with Tsubaki. Stein and Marie went out the back in a hurry."

"Mifune's gone too," Evan observed.

"Keep a look out, dad's about to say a few words." Angel said standing from her seat and motioning for Sid and Sully to follow.

Kid was walking towards the front of the room with Liz and Patti on his heels to give his speech for the evening. Angel stood behind him flanked by Sid and Sully, all three of them scanning the room for threats.

"Good evening." Kid began turning the room's attention to him. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Death Weapon and Meister Academy Anniversary Celebration." There was a brief applause. "I am proud to announce that the new addition to the library has been completed." More applause wafted from the crowd.

"Well, well, well, the son of Lord Death has finally accomplished something useful for once." A cold, calculated voice boomed through the banquet hall. All the weapons and meisters tensed at the sound. "Or am I wrong, Death the Kid."

Rows of black robed figures filed into the room cutting off all exits. The person that spoke came forward, bearing tattooed arms that resembled a trail of butterflies. Her dress looked like brightly colored butterfly wings. She had short bright pink hair covered by a strange black hat with long fuzzy antenna working as the brim. Her eyes shinned a mysterious purplish pink that added to the butterfly appearance. "Now don't stop the party on my account."

Evan's hands became fist as he watched the witch stride through the crowd. In the corner of his eye he saw Gold Star's jaw muscle twitch as she resisted the urge to jump up and fight. Masa looked paler than normal. Angel cocked her head to the side whispering something to Sid and Sully, who shifted their feet ready to transform on a moment's notice.

A witch was more than anyone was expecting to run into tonight.

"I'm just here to retrieve a few students and then I'll be on my way." As she spoke her eyes trailed from the table Evan sat at to rest on Angel.

"I'd like to see you try," Evan ground the words between his teeth, moving to stand beside Angel. Gold Star yanked Masa up and followed him.

"That attitude just won't do." She pointed at Evan a bolt of pink glittering lightning shot out of her finger. Evan's arms turned into scythe blades, blocking the attack aimed for his chest.

"Cassandra, I'd advise you to stop this now!" Kid shouted.

"You know I can't do that. A promise is a promise after all." She smiled.

"Dad, what's she talking about?" Angel whispered fixing her eyes on her father.

Kid looked at his daughter with regret filled eyes.

"Take them by force." Cassandra order fading into the sea of black robes.

All hell broke loose in slow motion.

An explosion rumbled the very foundations of the DWMA, and the windows were covered in thick black smoke. Liz and Patti transformed into their gleaming pistol forms; Kid caught them tightening his pink fingers around the triggers as he bolted from the room, chasing after Cassandra. The sea of black robes spread out knocking aside dazed Meisters and Weapons that weren't prepared for the sudden action.

"Sully! Sid! Now!" A flash of blue trailed through the air and landed in the palms of Angel's hands. The familiar weights of her pistols were comforting, her middle fingers hung over the triggers, she was ready for what was to come.

"Masa, chain scythe mode!" Gold Star barked, and Masa flashed a bright yellow. The twin scythes settled into Gold Star's hands with the chain slung over one shoulder so it fell behind her back.

Evan's arms flashed red as black scythe blades covered his forearms. He took up a defensive stance watching the robbed people work their way over.

Gold Star was the first to jump into action; she lunged forward slashing at everything that crossed her path. Her assassins speed and precision had the robed men struggling to keep up with her. Masa cycled through different weapon forms with flashes of yellow before being asked to by Gold Star. The pair worked together in a way that struck fear into the faceless black mob.

Evan took the opposite side cutting down the enemy as if it were child's play. Scythes sprouted from him in bursts of red; it was skill that taken him years to master. Countering ever attack, Evan frustrated his foes to no end.

Angel stayed in her spot preferring to provide cover fire for Gold Star and Evan. She watched the sides of the room where her friends fought while Sid and Sully notified her of any people who were stupid enough to approach her. Blue particles of her soul were amplified by Sid and Sully providing maximum damage as they shot from the guns.

The professors, who recovered from the sudden ambush, rushed the guests outside to safety. The banquet hall grew empty as black clad men and women fled from the fight they started. Evan chased after them with Gold Star staying close beside him as they worked to take out the remaining enemies. Angel kicked off her high heels running after them not caring if she ruined her tights.

The three Meisters found themselves standing outside surrounded by clouds of black smoke and the glow of orange flames.

"Death City, its—" Angel looked around all words lost in her throat.

"Burning." Evan finished his face falling into a mask of sorrow.

"This can't be happening." Gold Star looked toward the sky feeling like a complete failure.


	5. Mission Assignments

**Chapter 5 – Mission Assignments**

All that remained of Death Weapon and Meister Academy was a collapsed structure looming in the early morning sky. Most of Death City had been destroyed by explosions or fires; it had taken hours to put out the fires and rescue people from the debris. By some miracle there were only a hand full of casualties and minor injuries that were patched up in no time.

"What's going to happen now?" Angel asked stepping into her father's office at the Gallows Mansion.

"We rebuild, of course." Lord Death gave her a giant thumbs up and was probably smiling like a fool under his mask.

"I meant about Cassandra." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

Kid shifted in his oversized chair looking at his daughter. "I have the situation under control."

"You said that earlier and look what happened to the academy."

A vein popped out on Kid's forehead and his face was turning an odd shade of blue from holding his breath. "Losing the perfectly symmetrical building that my father built is a waste. I'm such a failure." Kid slammed his head on his desk as he began to cry.

"Really, Dad, we don't have time for this." Angel yanked his head up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Rebuild the academy just like grandpa said it's not that big of a deal."

Kid flung himself onto the floor blubbering about his worthlessness.

"He's at it again. Where are Liz and Patti?" Angel asked turning towards the couch Sid and Sully sat on.

"Right here, we got him." Liz said, stomping over with Patti following behind her. Patti jumped on Kid's back while Liz kneeled down reassuring him in a whisper.

"If he keeps that up we aren't going to get any information out of him." Evan walked through the doorway eyeing Kid.

"Nothing will be said until Black Star gets here," Spirit called, leaning against a bookcase by Lord Death.

"That should be soon." Gold Star came in dragging a chair over to the side of the couch.

"He's probably going to make a grand entrance like he always does." Masa daintily perched herself on the arm of the couch looking expectantly around the room.

"Is this grand enough for you! Ha-ha-ha!" Black Star's laughter carried through the room. He had shimmed up the side of the mansion to stand on the window sill behind Kid's desk, and he pointed Tsubaki, in her enchanted sword mode, up at the ceiling.

Angel and Evan fought the urge to laugh. Gold Star smacked her forehead, shaking her head from side to side. Masa and Sid were the only ones who applauded. Sully's eyes bulged unsure of what he should do. Everyone else was used to Black Star's behavior and didn't even bother looking at him.

"Black Star, get down." Stein said coldly. Lighting a cigarette, he leaned against the doorframe. "Now that everyone is here we can begin."

"Yes, thank you." Lord Death said drawing all eyes to him. "The witch, Cassandra, is trying to take students so that she can experiment on them by turning them into Kishin."

Picking up on the fact that Death wasn't going to continue, Kid straightened up saying. "Cassandra has targeted powerful meister and weapon pairs to be her subjects. The black robed figure you encountered yesterday was observing you to gain valuable information about what type of people you all are. I believe that the six of you plus two others are the ones she has chosen to turn into kishins."

Angel frowned, "Who are the other two?"

"My son, Mark; and Crona's son, Mamoru," Stein said. "Mark is a very skilled weapon and Mamoru is a meister that inherited black blood."

"Aren't they off training somewhere?" Gold Star blurted.

"Yes, they also haven't been heard from in three months." Stein tilted his head to side, causing his glasses to shine and no longer showed his eyes. "Crona recovered some information about their whereabouts, but we need a team to go find them."

"Gold Star and Masa, I'm sending you." Kid grabbed a folder off of his desk. "Gold Star your skill with soul perception will help you locate them. Here's the information we have; memorize it then burn it." Kid walked around his desk handing Gold Star the file.

"It'll be nice to see them again." Smiling, Gold Star took the file out of Kid's hand.

"Angel, as I'm sure you've found out Angela returned to the academy." Death motioned at Kid to grab another file off the desk. "She brought back important information on Free. I want you, Sid, and Sully to ask him to join us."

"Why do we need him exactly?" Angel asked, fingering the file her father handed her.

"Well I really haven't figured that out yet; but you're the best choice since you're a grim reaper and all." Death scratched his head.

Angel wasn't sure if her grandpa was being serious or coy. Either way she decided it was best not to argue with him right now.

"Evan, you're going to Italy," Spirit sighed. "Rumor has it Maka and Soul are living there."

Evan's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"We need Maka and Soul to come back, and we assumed you'd want to be the one to find them." Spirit's smile didn't reach his eyes.

The room grew very, very quiet.

"How long have you known?" Evan had a look on his face that no one would want directed at them.

Spirit shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Doesn't matter, Maka and Soul have their reasons for not wanting you to know where they've been."

"I hope it's a damn good one." Evan spun around angrily, and marched out the door.

"Leave him be." Angel said to Spirit, who had pushed himself off the bookcase and was ready to chase after Evan. "You'll only make it worse."

"I have to try talking to him." Spirit's eyes shining with tears.

"Angel's right." Stein stuffed his hands in his pockets watching his old partner closely.

"Someone needs to talk to him." Spirit crumpled on the floor feeling utterly useless.

Gold Star shoved Angel towards the door with a mischievous smile. "Go on before he gets too far away."

Angel tossed the file to Sully, who smiled at her meaning he'd read over it and tell her what she needed to know later. She ducked out of the room and dashed down the hallway after the heavy footsteps of Evan's sneakers hitting the marble floor. He turned around his murderous expression vanishing as he realized who was coming.

"I'm starving let's go find some food." She grabbed his arm pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

"He's known exactly where my parents were and never said anything to me." Evan lowered his voice so that it wouldn't carry through the mansion; the mansion was now filled with homeless students and teachers from the Academy. "Did he really think I'd be happy about that? Was Gramps expecting a hug for finally telling the truth?"

Angel listened to Evan vent as they entered the kitchen. She pulled leftovers from the fridge and stuffed them into the microwave to reheat. She handed him a steaming plate of soba noodles and sat down at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea. "I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to keep secrets; and you know how he is when it comes to Maka."

Evan glanced at her, a fork full of food hovered half way to his mouth. "I know. I've heard all the stories about his weird bonding methods from your grandpa."

"Spirit does have issues." She sipped her tea.

"No kidding," he chuckled. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, noticing she didn't have food.

"Better not if I want to get any sleep before heading to London tomorrow morning." She shrugged, "At least I don't have to go to Siberia like Gold Star and Masa."

"Ouch," he winced. "We're going to be gone for a while this time, right?"

"Dad thinks it'll take two weeks, minimum, just to find our targets." Slouching, Angel dropped her eyes to the table top. "Then who knows how long to convince everyone to come to Death City plus travel time."

"Bet Gold Star will be done in three days." Evan grinned.

"She'll probably tie Mark and Mamoru up and drag them here." Angel half laughed at the mental image.

"Leaving us to hear her complain about how bored she was while we were gone."

Angel and Evan erupted with laughter, and then fell silent just in time to hear the eavesdroppers.

"Their laughing that's a good sign," Sid's loud whisper drifted from the other side of the closed kitchen door.

"Angel always cheers Evan up," Masa giggled.

"Shut up they'll hear us," Sully reprimanded them.

"Too late." Gold Star pointed up at Evan who held the door open.

Angel raised her eyebrows at them smiling, "Since you're here grab some food and join us."

"Alright!" Sully scrambled to the fridge licking his lips. "I hope the food in London is good."

"I'd rather be going to Italy where there's pasta." Gold Star complained claiming a seat at the table.

"Evan, you have to learn to cook some and make us all pasta!" Smiling like a little kid, Sid grabbed Evan's arm.

"I'll see what I can do," Evan replied just to get Sid to let go.

"I just hope Siberia has a decent shopping center." Masa squeezed in between Sid and Sully.

"I'll find you something cute to wear." Angel offered, receiving a huge smile of satisfaction from Masa.

"Oh, that reminds me I always wanted one of those top hats that English people wear." Evan playful elbowed Angel.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Pasta Boy."


	6. Siberia

**Chapter 6 – Siberia**

Gold Star crouched low in the snow; she looked through a pair of binoculars at a small cabin surrounded by the fierce Siberian tundra. Smoke flowed out of the cabin's chimney, and a single light shinned through the curtained window by the front door.

"Can we go ask them now?" Masa asked her teeth chattering despite all the layers she wore.

"In a few minutes, just hang on a bit longer." Gold Star felt a pang of guilt for her partners suffering. She didn't mind the cold and only wore a thick jacket over her clothing; but Masa needed a fire or a heater to stay warm.

Gold Star wasn't entirely sure what she was waiting for. She had watched two shadowy figures pass the window several times. She was more than certain Mamoru and Mark were there; but her nerves were getting the better of her. After six long years she was finally going to see Mamoru again. She smiled to herself as old memories of their days as notorious pranksters played in the back of her mind. Masa's loud chattering teeth brought Gold Star back to reality.

Gold Star scanned the perimeter, triple checking for anyone else who could be watching the cabin. She didn't see anyone but that didn't mean much. She closed her eyes feeling for nearby souls; the only ones she felt belonged to Masa, Mamoru, and Mark.

"Let's go." Gold Star stood, helping Masa to her feet. "Keep your guard up, it's too quiet."

Masa nodded, unable to speak through her chattering teeth, as they trudged through the snow.

Gold Star raised a fist to knock on the door at the same moment it burst open. Someone stood in the doorway, and the head of a large gray square hammer came crashing down on the spot she stood, she leaped to the side pulling Masa with her to avoid the crushing blow, and Masa transformed into ninja sword mode settling comfortably into the palm of Gold Star's hand.

Gold Star instantly recognized the pale pink shaggy hair belonging to Mamoru; she sat in the snow unsure of what she should do next. Mamoru raised his weapon ready to take full advantage of Gold Star's paralyzed state.

"Wait I just want to talk!" She screamed, and her panic caused her eyes to bulge.

"Gold Star?" Mamoru boomed through a black scarf wrapped around his neck and covered the lower half of his face. He lowered the hammer.

"Yes." She worked to relieve her initial shock from the sudden attack.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Mamoru expression was a mix of confusion and joy.

"I was sent here to talk to you on behalf of Death the Kid." Gold Star sputtered; she had to keep reminding herself she was on a mission not a social call.

Mamoru thought that over for a moment. "We should go inside."

A green glow formed around the hammer Mamoru was holding as Mark returned to his human form. Mark ran a hand through his straight blonde hair flashing an eerie smile at Gold Star. "Long time no see. Isn't Masa going to join us for this one?"

Masa transformed with a burst of yellow scowling at Mark. "I'm freezing." She stomped through the open front door.

Mark followed behind Masa; he did his best to suppress the chuckle creeping up his throat. Mamoru shrugged, gestured for Gold Star to go on in, and then he bolted the door shut. Masa collapsed in front of the fire, shedding her overcoat to get warm faster. Mark plopped down in a chair next to the fireplace; he didn't bother brushing snow of his gray stitch patterned jacket. Masa glared daggers at him, and he adjusted the black eye patch over his right eye.

"I don't remember her hating him so much, do you?" Mamoru whispered to Gold Star. He began pulling off his scarf and unbuttoning his black jacket.

Gold Star raised her eyebrows, "Things changed, I guess."

"Guess so." Mamoru walked into the small kitchen area, and prepared a few mugs of his mouth watering hot chocolate.

Gold Star stood near the door looking at the small cabin. There were two cots placed on the opposite side of the fire with footlockers at the end of them. A tiny square table with two chairs rested at the center of the room. It was obvious by the items scattered about that Mamoru and Mark weren't planning on staying here long.

"Goldie, can you help me for a second?" Mamoru asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Sure," she replied. It wasn't much of kitchen, but they had a wood stove and a few cabinets that did the job just fine.

"Stop calling me Goldie." Gold Star jabbed a finger in Mamoru's gut.

"Hey, I'm pouring hot water here." He said between laughs.

"It's ok, you didn't spill, Pinkie."

He stopped pouring the water, and locked his dark purple eyes onto Gold Star. "I'm sorry I never wrote like I had promised."

"Don't be, Stein explained a long time ago that it was too risky." Gold Star smiled, or at least tried to.

"I still should—"

"Your training was more important." She cut him off before he could say anything else.

He went back to pouring the hot water and mixing up the hot chocolate. Gold Star took that opportunity to glance at Masa; Masa still looked angry, but she was talking to Mark. Gold Star should have expected tension between those two since they were banned from speaking to each other after Mark called Masa two years into their secluded training. What Gold Star didn't expect was the harshness Masa was treating him with.

Mamoru passed Gold Star two mugs of steaming brown liquid that smelled heavenly. She plopped down next to Masa passing over a mug. Mamoru handed a mug to Mark but remained standing.

"So why are you here exactly?" Mark asked. He kept his attention fixed on Masa.

"Have you heard anything about the witch Cassandra?" Gold Star asked, blowing on her hot chocolate.

"Last we heard she was recruiting meisters and weapons for experiments; the younger and more powerful ones are who she's going after first." Mamoru said frowning.

"By recruiting he means kidnapping," Mark added just for good measure.

"Kid believes she's targeted you two." Gold Star said flatly. "Mamoru has black blood which brings out madness and Mark struggles with madness making you two perfect experiments."

"Makes sense," Mamoru sighed.

"So wouldn't you be on that list as well?" Mark asked, sounding concerned. "Why would Kid send you out here if you're in danger too?"

"Don't worry about us," Masa snapped.

Mark shrank back his pale green eye fixed on Masa. Mamoru and Gold Star exchanged shocked expressions.

"Kid didn't have much of a choice." Gold Star's eyes fixated on the mug in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked suspicion lacing his words.

"Would you have let any other weapon and meister walk through the front door?" Gold Star sighed.

"No," Mark mumbled. "Kid sent the others out too, didn't he?"

Gold Star nodded. "Angel, Sid, and Sully went to London looking for Free and Evan's in Italy retrieving his parents."

"Kid sure knows how to hand out missions." Mamoru grit his teeth, "Sending out the people he knows will get the job done no matter how dangerous it could be."

They fell silent, knowing full well that Mamoru spoke the truth. Kid could have sent someone else to handle the mission, but they would have failed. Failure wasn't an option so he did what had to be done; Kid used the only people he knew that could get Mamoru, Mark, Free, Maka, and Soul to come to the DWMA.

After a long moment of silence Gold Star cleared her throat beginning once more. "Kid would like you both to come back to the DWMA with us."

Mark downed that last of his hot chocolate with a frown. "Wasn't the DWMA burned down?"

"Yes," Gold Star quickly replied before Masa could. "Cassandra crashed the DWMA's Anniversary Celebration."

"We know." Mamoru didn't look pleased.

"If you already knew then why bother waiting for us to explain everything?" Masa directed the angry undertones of her question at Mark even though she refused to look at him.

"Because the source of our information can be unreliable sometimes so it's best if you tell us instead of causing a lot of confusion," Mark replied calmly.

"Who's your source?" Masa shot back.

"Cool it, Masa." Gold Star fixed her partner with a warning stare.

"Sorry," Masa squeaked.

Mamoru drummed his fingers on his mug. "We were already planning on heading back to the DWMA before you two showed up."

"That's good news then." Gold Star took a sip from her finally cooled hot chocolate.

"I just have—" A sharp knock on the door stopped Mamoru's sentence.

"Expecting company?" Mark raised an eyebrow at Masa, who had dropped her cup at the sound of the knock.

The door burst inward splitting to pieces. Gold Star jumped to her feet, caught Masa in ninja sword form, and she took up a defensive position. Mark glowed green transforming into a shiny gray two-handed hammer that settled into Mamoru's hands.

Standing in the doorway was man with bright red dreadlocks, and dressed in a snowy white outfit. His black eyes studied the two meisters. He held a katana out in front of him; the katana was so black any light that touched it seemed to be swallowed up by the black blade.

Gold Star and Mamoru exchanged looks. Leaping into action, Mamoru swung his giant hammer at the man. Gold Star charged at the man's other side ready to strike when he tried to dodge Mamoru. Instead of dodging the man held his hand out stopping the hammer mid swing with just one finger. His face contorted into a twisted smile.

Fear flickered in Gold Star's eyes. She blinked, and the next thing she saw was the ugly black blade sticking out of Mamoru's stomach. Without thinking Gold Star lunged at their attacker. She had her palm embedded deep in the guys back sending her soul wavelength through his body.

"That tickles," he sneered. He shifted slightly reaching out with his free arm to grab her shoulder.

Gold Star wasn't fast enough to get away. She dropped Masa knowing exactly what was coming next.

The white hot pain of the man's soul wavelength consumed her. She heard high pitched blood curdling screams, only to realize that it was her screams of anguish. She had never felt a soul wavelength like this before, not even Stein's soul menace created this much pain. Blood oozed from her ears, eyes, and nose, she tasted the coppery liquid filling her mouth. It felt like hours had passed before the pain subsided slightly meaning he was finished. The man kicked her hard in the gut sending her flying across the room.

The attacker withdrew his weapon from Mamoru's stomach satisfied with the damage he caused. He retreated through the front door fading into the white landscape.

The last thing Gold Star saw was Mamoru kneeling over her whispering something. Her eyelids closed, and she welcomed the painless black that was waiting for her.


	7. London

**Chapter 7 – London**

"Is that him?" Sid asked as he pointed to a tall muscular man with a scruffy looking beard. Sid stood on his tippy toes looking across the street at the man who he thought looked like Free.

"Yes, don't you see his 'no future' tattoo?" Sully craned his neck over the brick wall he was hiding behind; it had been his idea to hide in a back alley so they wouldn't be spotted.

"I do now." Sid dropped down just as Free turned in the direction of the brick wall.

"I think he saw us." Sully tried not to sound scared, but it didn't work.

Angel sighed; she pulled her hood tighter around her face, it hadn't stopped raining since they arrived in London. They were soaked to the bone from walking around the city, and following leads they had gotten from helpful citizens. They had finally spotted Free coming out of a rundown pub with a big smile on his face. It was strange to see him wearing only a white t-shirt and black pants; all the pictures Kid gave them showed him in striped prison clothing.

"Oh, he saw you," Free said. He sat on the brick wall over the three kids. "Why have you been following me?"

Angel looked up at him, holding a hand over her eyes to prevent the rain from causing her to blink. "We're here to ask you a few things."

"Did Lord Death send you?" Free asked, he looked bored.

"Yes. I'm here to offer whatever you would like in exchange for your help." Angel ignored Sid, who cowered behind her and clung to the back of her jacket.

"I don't want anything." Free jumped down; he easily towered over Angel in a very intimidating way. "Please tell Death to stop sending people to find me, it's annoying."

"I understand." Angel turned away ready to leave, and then stopped mid step. "But you should know that a witch named Cassandra is on the move. From what I heard she holds quite the grudge against you." She continued walking with Sid and Sully close behind her.

"Wait," Free called.

Angel stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What would Lord Death like me to do?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Funny thing about my Granddad is that he doesn't know yet." She smiled sweetly, "I'm sure whatever he decides would be far better than what Cassandra would like."

"I'll come with you but only to avoid Cassandra." Free shuddered, his mind clearly thinking of what would happen to him if Cassandra got a hold of him.

"Very well, Lord Death will speak with you when we arrive in Death City." Angel motioned for Free to follow her out of the alley.

Free fell instep beside her with a strange almost fearful look in his eyes. "How did you find out Cassandra was looking for me?"

"Angela had been searching for you and came across the information." Angel glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sid and Sully were there.

"I remember that little witch, she was very violent." Free' eyes swept over the street.

"One time Angela punched me for no reason," Sid squeaked.

"She threw me into a river for calling her a little girl," Free smiled at Sid.

"Is it true that Cassandra set up a reward system for people who can give her information on your whereabouts?" Sully' eyes widened suddenly like he didn't mean to speak to Free at all.

"Yes," Angel answered without hesitation. "So keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. There's no telling who's dumb enough to try attacking us now."

"Right," Sid and Sully said snapping a mock salute at Angel.

Her response was an eye roll.

Angel's stomach was doing back flips as they moved through London. It had been too easy to find Free and recruit his serves.

Free stuck his nose high in the air, "Something smells here."

Angel froze her eyes settling on a figure cast completely in shadows leaning against the building directly across the street. Sid and Sully noticed the figure their muscles tensing, ready to transform.

The figure cocked his head stepping into the fading light. His hair was a mass of dreadlocks colored crimson and he wore all black. He shifted his hand revealing a black katana. His black eyes lit up with excitement.

A streak of sticky black soul wavelength crossed the street aimed directly at Angel. Her eyes widened as she tumbled out of the way covering her head as the building behind her exploded. Her ears were ringing, but she forced herself back to her feet and reached for Sid and Sully as they transformed. The silver pistols brought comfort to her as she targeted their attacker and squeezed the triggers.

Free scratched his chin trying to decide what he wanted to do. A light bulb must have gone off in his head because he clapped his hands muttering. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" A moment later the attacker's feet were encased in ice halting his movements.

The man simply smiled throwing his head back laughing, a dark and demented sound. He stabbed the katana into the ice shattering it with one stroke. He ran at Angel with speed that she wasn't prepared for; she lost sight of him. He appeared by Angel's unguarded left side and raised the katana ready to bring it down on her.

"No!" Sid screamed; he returned to his human form, and took the hit for Angel. Sid crumpled on the ground blood pouring from a large gash across his back.

The man laughed, and staggered backwards like he was drunk on the pain he was causing. Reverting to normal, Sully flipped Sid onto his stomach so he could examine to wound.

"Sully, how much time do you need?" Angel asked her eyes never wavering from the man.

"I don't know." Sully sounded calm even though his emotions were running rampant because of Sid's gushing wound.

"Alright," Angel sighed. "Free, back me up."

Free grunted in agreement.

Sully's hands worked furiously to strip off Sid's rain soaked clothes. He used Sid's jacket to cover the wound so he could apply proper pressure to it. Sid moaned from the pain his face growing paler by the second.

Angel ran forward locking the man in hand to hand combat; she was too close to him for his sword to be useful. She landed punches and kicks with a fierceness that surprised her. The man continued to laugh, taking each hit with a joyful glint in his eyes.

"Ice pillar!" Free yelled, just as a large pillar of ice shot out of the ground missing its target and nearly taking Angel out.

Angel flipped over the ice pillar spinning in the air and landing firmly behind the man. "Watch it!" she hissed.

"Sorry, I'm still a little out of practice." Free planted himself between Sully and the man.

"Still? Haven't you been out of jail for like thirty years?" she snapped.

Angel allowed her powers as a grim reaper to be unleashed. Shadows swirled around her making her movements black blurs of unmatched speed. She aimed a high kick at the middle of the man's spine. Her foot connected with a sickening crack but he didn't budge; he just stood there laughing.

"I think it was twenty-seven years ago. Besides it takes a while to get it just right," Free replied. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his next attack.

"Duck!" Free screamed at Angel.

A blast of green energy shot out of Free's left eye aimed straight for the enemy. Angel grabbed the man's shoulders from behind so she could launch herself into the air and over the giant green mass. The blast hit the man in the dead center of his chest and exploded on impact. The explosion's shockwave knocked Angel off balance; she stumbled backwards until she ran right into Free's chest. Free reached out to steady her.

When the smoke cleared, the man stood with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The green blast had forced him to move back one step.

His features contorted into a nasty grin, "That was fun!"

"Free, watch Sid. Sully, I need your help." Angel stepped away from Free.

Free and Sully exchanged looks, then nodded at each other. Sully sprang to his feet, flashed blue, and transformed into a gleaming silver pistol. Free dropped down next to Sid immediately applying pressure to Sid's bleeding back. Angel caught Sully as she ran toward the man once more.

"We can't resonate without Sid," Sully said. "What's the plan?"

"'Member the move Granddad taught us? It's the only thing we got that works with only two of us." Angel dodged the first swing of her opponent's katana.

"De-Death's Light?" Sully gulped.

"That's the one. On three." Angel dodged a few more attacks maneuvering closer to the man.

"But if we mess it up you know what could happen."

"One."

"Angel, think about this, please!"

"Two."

"This is a bad idea," Sully said the moment Angel whispered, "Three."

Angel jammed her weapon into the man's gut, and pulled the trigger. She slammed her free palm into his forehead, and sent the shadows swirling around her into the man. Sully concentrated on amplifying her wavelength giving her all of his energy. A blinding white light surrounded them; the man howled in pain, or it might have been excitement given his smiling face. A moment later Sully had nothing left to give and the light faded.

Angel stumbled backwards breathing hard. Sully reverted back to his human for, and dropped to his knees.

"My turn," the man chuckled. One moment he was standing a few feet away the next he clutched Angel's throat, and lifted her off of the ground.

She caught sight of Sully face down on the ground blood leaking from his neck. She hadn't seen him attack Sully; she was suddenly afraid of what would happen next.

The man frowned looking down at his feet; ice was spreading up his body encasing him completely. He dropped Angel yelled something she didn't understand and retreated.

Angel looked back at Free. "What was that?"

"My magic." He smiled, "I just needed to warm up a little. Get it?"

She wasn't amused by his joke. "We need to get out of here."


	8. Italy

**Chapter 8 – Italy**

Evan strolled through the cobblestone streets of Italy. He was heading in the direction of the house his parents owned. He wasn't looking forward to reuniting with them; he wasn't even sure what he would say when he saw them. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be angry or forget the past and move on.

The sun shined down on him but he wouldn't take his sweatshirt off. He didn't want to be spotted by his parents before he found them.

Evan stopped walking his eyes fixed on the two figures sitting at a small outdoor table laughing and eating pasta. Maka looked just like Evan remembered with her long dirty blonde hair and green eyes that matched his. Soul's white hair was shorter but everything from his sneakers to red eyes was as it always had been.

"How could they look so happy?" Evan thought as he watched them. All the anger he felt towards his parents turned into despair the longer he stood watching them; their smiles were cold reminders that they were happy without Evan.

He forced himself to walk to the house. He swallowed hard willing himself to keep from turning around and running in the opposite direction. Evan stopped in front of the stone fence closing off the small yard surrounding the house.

Soul looked over at Evan frowning. "Can I help you with something?"

Evan stared at his father wondering how it was possible Soul didn't recognize him. Everyone had said he had more of Soul in him than Maka. Now that Evan stood before his father he could see the resemblance physically and personality wise.

"Soul, be nice to the young man." Maka chided smiling at Evan.

"I-I'm looking for…" Evan felt his throat swell up preventing him from speaking. He reached up scratching his head causing his hood to fall off his head.

Soul's frown deepened, "Looking for who?"

"My parents." Evan all but spat the words out of his mouth. After he had spoke he noticed how much of an edge his tone had and didn't regret it.

Maka covered her mouth with her hand. "Evan?" Soul took a closer look at Evan, his eyes widened with shock, and his mouth fell open making him look like a fish.

Evan dropped his eyes to the ground; this wasn't the sort of reunion he had imagined so he figured it'd be best just to get to the point. "I'm only here because Gramps says you're needed back in Death City."

Soul recovered his shock first. "Sit down, let's talk."

"We don't have time for that." Evan said keeping his tone level with all his strength. It would have been all too easy for him to lose his temper, but that was last thing that needed to happen. "Kid's expecting me back tomorrow morning since it's not safe for me to be away from Death City for long."

Maka looked horrified for a moment, "Not safe?"

"Basically, this witch named Cassandra is trying to get me and some other kids to be part of her experiment." Evan stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. "I think somebody has been watching me but I haven't seen anything. So if you're going to come back to Death City we need to go, if not I'm leaving alone." He emphasized 'alone' to be certain his parents understood him.

Soul shrugged at Maka, "Let's get going then."

Maka and Soul got to their feet heading inside to deposit their dishes and retrieve the luggage they would need. Evan remained outside, leaning against the fence with his phone out to call Kid. No one answered the first time so he tried again.

"Hello," Kid's voice sounded oddly strained.

"We're on our way back," Evan said.

"Make it fast, Angel and Gold Star's groups were attacked." Kid turned away from the phone saying something in a low voice.

"What? Are they ok?" Evan asked a cold sweat breaking out across his back.

"I have to go," Kid hung up.

Evan punched Angel's number in, and his heart beat faster with each ring he heard. She didn't answer; he felt his stomach drop to the ground. He tried four times with the same result; then he called Gold Star, Masa, Sid, and Sully all ending with no answer.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked exiting the house, and Maka locked the door behind them.

"I don't know." Evan's eyes scanned the streets for signs of trouble. "But we need to hurry Kid said Angel and Gold Star were attacked on their assignments."

"You think we might get attacked too?" Maka asked as the small group began walking down the street.

"I don't think, I know." Evan pointed at a man standing a few feet away.

The man's black eyes were cast into shadows from the bill of his baseball hat. His flaming red dreadlock stuck out the back of his hat in a large clump. He was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. An icy smile played across his lips as he pointed an eerily black katana at them.

Evan wouldn't have noticed the man before, he blended in too well.

Evan didn't pause to look at his parents; he just took off running at the man. He let his anger and distress go using it to fuel him. His arms glowed red changing into sharp scythe blades. His blades locked the man's katana both men tried to overpower each other to gain the upper hand. Evan kicked at the man his toe turning into a small blade imbedding itself in the enemy's stomach.

The man smile widened relishing in the pain of the blow. He withdrew his weapon speeding backward as Evan's arms swung after him. He raised the katana slashing it at Evan's feet. Evan brought his foot down on the blade pinning it in place. Maka charged at the man from the side swinging Death Scythe Soul at their attacker. The man yanked his weapon out from under Evan's foot, knocked Evan off balance, and jumped out of the way. Evan watched the man noticing the slightest quiver of pain as he landed.

"Mom, did you see that?" Evan fixed his eyes on the man's movements.

"Looks like someone dealt a fair amount of damage to this guy." Maka replied a hint of smile on her face at being called mom.

"I'd bet my life it was Angel's group." Evan stood up ready for the next attack.

"Why do you say that?" Soul asked.

"Angel's group was sent to collect Free, the immortal." Evan ducked under the man's katana working his way close to his enemy's core.

"Free's on our side?" Maka and Soul asked simultaneously.

"Of course, Death Angel isn't a person you can say no to." Evan's fist connected with the man's chest and he sent a burst of soul wavelength through him.

The man choked out a laugh that was a mix of pain and humor. He kneed Evan in the side, yanked him up by the neck, and bashed the handle of his weapon into Evan's cheek. Evan twisted out of his grip, slid behind the man, and rolled out of the way. Maka took advantage of the opening swinging her weapon around to slice the man in two.

Evan blinked and the man had disappeared. Scanning the street, Evan watched for the tell-tale signs of feet moving on the ground. There, a rock moved like it had been kissed by the wind. Evan sprang to his feet his scythe blade stopping inches away from the man's neck and the black katana tip was pressed against Evan's shirt.

They stared at each other.

"What's your name?" Evan asked.

"Kyoki," the man's grin widened.

"What?" Evan frowned, Kyoki meant insanity.

"There are things in this world that you will never understand, Evan Albarn." Kyoki's laughter roared through the street piercing every quiet corner with haunting notes. "We shall meet again when the time is right."

Kyoki tore off down an alley moving faster than Evan could follow.

Maka and Soul faced each other in the middle of the street, they were whispering about something they didn't want Evan to hear.

Evan approached them, "He's gone."

"It's better that way, let's get a move on." Soul started walking again.

Maka placed an arm around Evan's shoulder and led him away, "I'm sorry, for everything."

"If you're really sorry then explain to me what was so important that you had to leave me." Evan jerked away from Maka, stocking off in the direction of the train station. He had called her mom, but it was a mere slip of the tongue. He wasn't about to pretend that everything was fine after they had left him with no explanation three years ago.

"You wouldn't have understood then, and you won't understand now," Soul muttered.


	9. Wounded Bodies and Hearts

**Chapter 9 – Wounded Bodies and Hearts**

Footsteps clattered down the hall of the Gallows Mansion, Evan was in too big of hurry to worry about keeping quiet. Maka and Soul were talking with Kid and the other adults; their conversation about the Cassandra situation seemed less important after Kid explained what happened to his friends.

Evan rounded the last corner leading to the suite that acted as the dispensary. The main door of the suite was left open and medical supplies were scattered about the main room. Evan spotted Stein reading over some papers on a clipboard and he casually walked over to him.

"Third door on the left side," Stein said without looking up.

"Thanks," Evan muttered.

Evan had to force himself to walk at a normal pace, even though all he wanted to do was run. He gently opened the door Stein had designated. Inside were two twin sized beds, a small table, and a bench underneath the window.

Sully slept peacefully sprawled out; only his neck was wrapped securely in bandages. Sully looked completely normal, and the smile on his face told Evan he was definitely enjoying the painkillers. Sid, on the other hand, was on his side; his forehead was drenched in sweat and he looked as pale as the bed sheets. From what Evan could see of Sid's back it was bandaged and a faint line of dark stitches curved from his left shoulder blade down to his lower back.

"Stein assured me that it isn't as bad as it looks." Angel said softly. She sat up on the bench and set the book she was reading on the floor. Evan turned his gaze over to her; she looked like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes were red and puffy with recently shed tears. "If it hadn't been for Free I think we'd all be dead, or worse."

"Kid mentioned the groups were attacked when I called. A man with read dreadlocks, carried a black katana, and named Kyoki attacked me," Evan said.

She mulled over what he said then spoke softly. "He hit Gold Star first, then me, and ended with you. I'm impressed you got his name since all he did was laugh for me." Angel pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Care to sit down?"

Nodding, Evan collapsed on the bench next to her. "Where are Gold Star and Masa?"

"One room over. Mamoru and Mark are across the hall." Angel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Are Maka and Soul with my Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I know that 'yeah' and that's not a good 'yeah.'" Angel frowned.

"It was difficult to see my parents," he sighed. "Maybe Gramps was right to keep their location from me for so long."

"Did they explain anything to you?"

"No." Evan looked at the ceiling thinking, "You know I can barely remember what they were like; even before they left, they were always off on some mission or whatever. When I think about the people that took care of me as a kid all I see is Gramps and occasionally Kid."

Angel chuckled, "Dad did get stuck babysitting a lot."

"Those were fun times," Evan smiled. "He would go crazy when we decided to rearrange everything that was symmetrical. But shouldn't I have memories of my parents instead?" Evan asked, a frown forming on his brow.

"Yes," Angel said softly. "Maybe you should give it a few days then try talking to them again. You have the chance to spend time with them now, so don't pass it up."

"I'll do that." Evan turned his head noticing the sadness in her eyes. "It bothers you that your mom hasn't come looking for you, doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Dad and Grandpa won't tell me a thing about her so I just keep hoping she'll show up and want to be my mom."

"Until that happens I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Same to you."

He smiled and decided changing the subject would be best. "How's everyone doing?"

She set her jaw in the way that told Evan it wasn't good news. "Gold Star's body suffered severe damage to her nerves and muscles when she took the full brunt of that guy's soul wavelength. Mamoru was stabbed straight through the gut luckily no major organs were hit. Masa slipped and sprained her ankle on the way back to Death city. Mark is fine, although, I think he's exhausted from making sure they all came back safely." Angel paused, her eyes drifting over to Sid and Sully. "Sully's throat was split open and he lost a lot of blood. Sid..Sid's back was cut open."

"What about you?" Evan asked in a whisper his eyes never wavering from Angel.

"Nothing more than bruises and scratches," she said blankly. She reached her hand up, her fingertips brushing his bruised and swollen cheek. "Does it hurt?"

He covered her hand with his, "Not anymore."

A sharp knock at the door caused both of them to jump apart. Evan thought he saw Angel's cheeks flare red, but he couldn't be sure in the dim light. Liz thrust open the door scanning the room and stopping on Angel. "Kid needs to see you, now."

Angel frowned and looked at Evan, "Please stay with them I'll be right back."

"Sure," he nodded.

She followed Liz out of the room the door shutting behind them. Stretching out on the bench, Evan wondered what Kid could want at this hour. He watched the sun beginning to rise as his chin sank lower and sleep took hold of him.

* * *

><p>Gold Star flipped through the channels on the TV in the room she shared with Masa. It was just before sunrise and nothing was on. Every muscle in her body ached, and her joints gave waves of protest every time she tried to move. The only physical sign of injury was a nasty red fist print covering her stomach right where the crazy dreadlock guy hit her. Stein had asked her if she wanted meds to help her sleep but she declined. She was unconscious the whole way back from Siberia so she didn't feel like sleeping now.<p>

Mamoru had told her what all happened after she woke up a few hours ago. Mark closed off Mamoru's stab wound with a few quick stitches and some bandages to absorb any blood. She was surprised by Masa tripping over a fallen tree and spraining her ankle within ten minutes of leaving the cabin; Masa wasn't usually accident prone so Gold Star assumed Masa had been upset and wasn't watching where she was going.

Giving up on channel surfing Gold Star stopped on some infomercial, it was more enjoyable than watching the news.

The door cracked open and Mark poked his head into the room, "Need anything?"

Gold Star shook her head.

"Alright, holler if you do. Dad had some meeting to go to so I'm keeping an eye on everyone." Mark looked exhausted with a dark circles under his good eye, and his words were slow.

"Did Evan make it back yet?" She had been worried since he called the day before and hoped nothing horrible happened. They all had been worried.

"Yeah, he arrived a little while ago. He's fine and is sitting with Sid and Sully while Angel's talking to Kid," Mark explained.

"Good," Gold Star smiled.

Someone shouted something down the hallway and Mark turned away to address the person; a moment later he turned back, "Mamoru wants to know if you're up for some spying."

"Give me five minutes."

"Don't overdo it," Mark rolled his eye and left.

Gold Star swallowed her pain and forced herself out of bed. As quickly as she dared she slipped on her black pants, pulled on a dark blue hoodie, and ran her fingers through her hair. She tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway to where Mamoru was waiting.

"Let's go!" Mamoru jumped up too excited for his own good.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Mark called after them.

"Who are we spying on?" Gold Star whispered as they casually strolled through the mansion.

"Um, Kid's little meeting with all the adults." Mamoru air quoted the word 'adults' since he was eighteen and considered himself one as well.

"Sounds like we're going to get caught."

"When have we ever gotten caught?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He stopped looking down at Gold Star waiting for her answer.

She sighed, "We've never successfully spied on anyone, as I recall, because you were always too loud and they'd catch us."

"And you aren't loud?" he looked insulted by her accusation.

"I am an assassin," she deadpanned.

He opened his mouth in an attempt at a comeback, and then snapped it shut again. He continued walking his shoulders sagging a little but a smile quickly returned to his face.

In a matter of minutes Gold Star and Mamoru were leaning against the air vent in the room next to Kid's office. They couldn't hear much of the conversation, but some key words drifted up the vent. From their position they couldn't make heads or tails of what exactly was being discussed. Mamoru being the obvious spy that he was decided to move in closer, which was standing right in front of the office door with his ear pressed against it. Gold Star took up the role as lookout; she didn't bothering to point out that Mamoru was going to get caught.

"I think they're talking about Cassandra," Mamoru whispered loudly.

Gold Star rolled her eyes pressing a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Angel's in there explaining something about a katana and kishin," he said as if he didn't understand her gesture. "I think someone—"

The door open inward and Mamoru almost fell over from the sudden motion. He looked up smiling at Crona, "Hey, Dad."

Crona shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if the draft I felt was coming from this room." Mamoru's poor ability to lie on the spot never ceased to amaze Gold Star, especially when he lied to his own father.

"Gold Star, explain yourself!" Black Star yelled overdramatically.

"Spying, but we couldn't hear anything anyway so we'll be going now." Gold Star pushed Mamoru away igniting a wave of fiery pain to course through her limbs; every muscle fiber protested against her actions. Suddenly she just wanted to collapse, but she willed herself to stay upright until she was sure her father wasn't watching.

The door slammed shut. Gold Star stopped pushing Mamoru, she leaned against the nearest wall, and slid down to the ground. She clamped her eyes shut and breathed slowly; she fought to regain control of the pain. Her arms felt like useless pieces of liquid flame, her legs refused to hold her up, and her head threatened to send her to a place where the pain wouldn't touch her.

Mamoru rushed to her side, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need a moment," she forced the words out through clenched teeth. Gradually the pain faded but she wasn't in any condition to walk; she wondered how long it would be before she felt like herself again.

"Mamoru, can you carry me back?" she asked weakly.

"It's the least I can do," his tone was a cross between guilt and concern.

As gently as possible he picked Gold Star up cradling her securely to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing all the comfort she could from him.


	10. A Meeting

**Chapter 10 – A Meeting**

Kid sat behind his desk with his elbow resting on the arm of his chair and his head propped up by his fist. He stared at a picture of four year old Angel sitting on his lap smiling innocently as he read to her. He wondered what happened to the days where she thought the world of him; even his obsession with all things symmetrical fascinated her back then.

But being a Grim Reaper altered his daughter's perspective of the world faster than it had him. She saw things plainly at an alarmingly early age, even Lord Death was surprised. The more Kid thought about it the less strange it seemed since Angel was far more advanced in her abilities than him. She was just sixteen and could hold her own against Stein in a fair fight. Kid asked Stein once if that happened often and all Stein said was, "Angel strength is in her ability to read people. She'll surpass us all someday."

Kid mentally shook himself as Maka and Soul entered the office. Finally, the last two people had arrived. Kid had called the parents of the kids Cassandra targeted together to decide what to do about their children. Black Star and Patti arrived first, raising concerns about their daughter. Liz reluctantly left Sid and Sully's bedside. Mifune and Tsubaki huddled together on the couch whispering about Masa. Crona had barely gotten to the mansion when Mamoru ushered him to Kid's office. Stein and Marie came when Mark took over looking after the injured. Lord Death and Spirit were there mostly as concerned grandparents.

Now the meeting could begin.

Kid took a deep breath and let it out slowly collecting all of his thoughts before beginning. "I know some of you would like to keep our kids locked away until we can solve this issue with Cassandra. However, that wish is very unrealistic. Our children are strong willed, persistent, and hate standing idol. If we were to sit them on the side lines they would defy us and go after Cassandra on their own, so we only have one choice."

Kid paused as a respectful silence fell over the room. It was in moments like these that his responsibility as a Grim Reaper sunk in. He had mastered the Sanzu lines granting him the full power of a Grim Reaper years ago, but he never got used to the authority he possessed. It was odd how people listened to every word he said and respected him.

"We have to let them defeat Cassandra," Kid finally said.

Tsubaki jumped out of her seat shocked, "Are you out of your mind?"

"They're not ready for that." Black Star chided looking more offended that he wouldn't see any action more than anything.

Liz arched an eyebrow staring daggers at her meister, "Did you see the shape they were in?"

"I don't think Mamoru can handle that," Crona muttered.

"I worry about Mark enough as it is." Marie gripped her husband's arm for support.

"If they can't handle a witch then how do you expect them to become better Meisters and Weapons than us?" Soul asked, silencing all arguments.

"Soul, you can't be serious." Pattie said, surprising everyone by paying attention to the conversation for once.

"I am," Soul replied.

"Do you know what students at the Academy say about our kids?" Mifune asked, his eyes shifting from face to face. "They say that our kids are just replicas of us. I think Mark and Mamoru have it easy since they haven't been around for six years, but I'm certain now that they're back they'll be included."

"They never mentioned anything," Liz deflated.

"Why would they?" Spirit crossed his arms over his chest. "If they had involved any of you it would have just proved that the students were right in the first place."

"It's the same when they handle missions." Stein, said twisting the screw in his head. "The people on Death's hit list often compare them to us."

"But it was never like for Maka and Kid," Black Star pointed out.

"Times were different then," Maka said coldly. "Besides just looking at the weapon and meister teams we can't deny the similarities."

"How will defeating Cassandra change that?" Crona asked nervously shifting his feet.

Kid smiled, "It's a start to proving that our kids are more than just copies of us."

Soul, Mifune, Stein, and Spirit shared knowing smiles.

"So how exactly does that happen?" Patti asked, looking utterly confused.

"We send them on information gathering missions and leave the rest to them. We've taught our kids how to handle themselves in the face of danger and now it's time they put that knowledge to use. We did it back in our days as Death City's heroes; now it's their turn." Kid said. He watched everyone for objections, seeing none he went on. "Before explaining the rest I need Liz to go get Angel, Spirit to retrieve Free, and Mifune to find Angela."

They left without a word of complaint. The room filled with casual conversation as they waited for Liz, Mifune, and Spirit to come back; it only took a few minutes for everyone to arrive. Angel leaned against the wall to the right of Kid, Free stood awkwardly by the door unsure of what he was doing there, and Angela made herself comfortable in one of the open chairs.

"Angel, will you please tell everyone what you determined about the man who attacked the groups." Kid instructed the room failing silent once more.

Angel sighed, "Well, he's not someone to underestimate. From my fight and the first hand recollections from Mark and Evan I was able to figure out a few things. The most important being the man is not a kishin, and he is not infected with Black Blood."

"Are you sure?" Soul interrupted.

"Yes." Angel's expression was as blank as her tone. She briefly explained all accounts of the attacks, she left nothing out. "Kyoki shows all the signs of being infected with madness except for one. His soul is completely normal."

"What do you mean exactly?" Stein asked intrigued.

Angel thought for a moment. "Take Mamoru's and Crona's soul, for example, when looking at them closely you can see it's tinged with the residue of black blood; Kyoki does not have that residue. Kishins have a distinct soul wavelength that emits madness, which Kyoki doesn't have either. He's something we have never seen before."

"I knew there was something strange about him," Maka mumbled.

"Then what is he?" Angela asked.

Angel folded her arms over her chest. "If I had to make a guess I'd say he's Cassandra's first successful experiment."

"She used magic to make him like that," Free concluded.

Angel nodded. "His katana on the other hand has definite traces of kishin influence. Kyoki is protected from that influence I just don't know how. I'd have to get a look at the weapon when it's in human form to figure it out."

Kid held up a hand halting the conversation. Free turned and looked at the door, "I think someone's out there."

Crona went to the door and heaved it open. Mamoru jolted upright staring at his father and Gold Star stood nearby an "I told you so" look on her face. Kid had thought they were locked down in the dispensary, but Gold Star and Mamoru did have tendency to break the rules.

"Just checking to see if the draft I felt was coming from this room," Mamoru spouted quickly.

"Gold Star, explain yourself!" Black Star yelled overdramatically.

"Spying, but we couldn't hear anything anyway so we'll be going now." With that Gold Star pushed Mamoru away and Crona closed the door behind them.

Everyone turned back to Kid.

"I have a plan to get you in a position to see the weapon in human form, but you don't have to agree to it." Kid said. He looked at his daughter, who was waiting for him to continue. "You have to willing go to Cassandra."

Angry shouts of protest rose from Liz, Patti, and Marie. Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona were too shocked by Kid's suggestions to even speak. Spirit, Stein, Soul, and Mifune remained quiet. Angel's eyes never wavered away from Kid as the volume in the room rose.

"Angel, it's your choice." Lord Death said, after staying quiet for so long.

"I'll need Sid and Sully," Angel spoke softly, "but they won't be one hundred percent for a few weeks."

"If they agree to it then you may take them along," Kid replied.

"No!" Liz shouted. She slammed her fist on Kid's desk to get his full attention. "I will not allow my sons to go on a suicide mission!"

Kid stood up matching eye levels with Liz. "If they agree to the mission they will be providing backup for Angel. By going to Cassandra first we can gain valuable knowledge about her plans that we wouldn't have otherwise. You know that Sid and Sully are more than capable of handling this mission."

"That's not the point, Kid," Liz said coldly. "The point is Angel—"

"I know I failed them," Angel cut Liz off anger burning her eyes. "They deliberately put themselves in danger to protect me, just like you and Patti would do for Kid. I underestimated the enemy and I promise you I will not let that happen again."

The bit about protecting Kid struck a chord, and Liz backed down but the hostility toward Angel was still visible. No one could blame Liz for being angry since both her son's almost lost their lives.

Kid could tell that Angel was upset and angry over what had happened on her mission. She had managed to convince everyone else she was fine, but Kid knew all too well that she wasn't. For Angel taking on the mission to infiltrate Cassandra's ranks was about more than gaining information.

"The mission will have to be kept secret from the others," Kid went on. "So we need to time it so that your intentions are made clear and leave no doubt that you've decided to leave willingly. If at any time you find yourself fighting anyone from the DWMA do not hold back. No one outside of this room is to know about your mission."

"I understand," Angel said.

"While the preparations for your departure are made, you will be training with Free. Well, all our kids will train with Free and Angela." Kid sat back down returning to his former sitting position.

"That's all I have to do?" Free said skeptically.

"For the time being," Kid answered. "The kids will gain experience dealing with witches and Free's immortal so they don't have to hold back against him."

"Sounds fun," Angela looked amused.

The meeting soon drew to a close and slowly everyone left except for Kid and Angel. She slid down the wall to sit on the ground staring at the floor in front of her, lost in her thought.

"Dad, I need you to tell me something and I need you to be completely honest with me." Angel's yellow eyes pleaded with him.

He set his jaw and nodded in compliance.

"What was the promise you made to Cassandra?"


	11. Secrets

**Chapter 11 – Secrets**

"Goldie, stop hogging all the chips!" Mamoru laughed doing his best to sound mad, but failed miserably at it.

A smile stretched across her face, "You're getting fat so I'm doing you a favor."

Mamoru gasped looking offended while the rest of the room exploded with laughter.

Angel, Evan, and Mark had crammed Sid and Sully's recovery room with chairs, a TV, and a video game system.

Sid was still far from being back to normal, but in the two days that passed a lot of color returned to his face. Gold Star wasn't allowed to so much of anything after her spying attempt with Mamoru. Sully couldn't stand for very long without feeling lightheaded so he stayed in bed and milked his injury for all it was worth. Mamoru felt fine, but he popped a few stitches when he exerted himself by attempting to lift the TV by himself.

"My turn!" Sid reached for the controller Angel was holding. He was propped up by pillows in his bed so he could see the TV comfortably; but he still winced every time he made any movements that jostled his back.

Angel passed over the controller before he could lean forward too far and cause himself unnecessary pain. Angel sat on the floor next to Sid's bed leaning against Evan's chair. Evan sat watching them play while devouring cold pizza like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"You're so going down!" Mark spun around in the desk chair he commandeered from Kid's office; Kid hadn't noticed it was missing, when he did Mark's life may be a lot shorter than he expected.

"Good luck, Mark, Sid kills at this game," Masa said, looking up from her book. She was perched on a bean bag chair in front of the bed Gold Star and Mamoru occupied. Her sprained ankle didn't bother her, but she still had to stay off of it until it was no longer swollen.

"My bro can take him!" Sully said. He was sprawled out on the bench under the window. He had given up his bed since Gold Star needed it more and he was tired of lying down.

It was funny how being holed up in a tiny room had brought the eight of them closer.

Mark and Mamoru explained that they let Death City six years ago to study with Crona. They had learned to use the Black Blood without Mark completely losing himself to madness; but the Black Blood still took its toll on both of them no matter how much time they spent training. They also mentioned that they planned on coming back to Death City sooner, but things had never worked out in their favor.

Evan recapped the two years he had spent training with Justin Law and Stein. Justin showed him how to use his weapon form without needing a meister. While, Stein taught him to amplify and control his wavelength without the help of a weapon. Mark had been fascinated to no end by the mystery behind Evan being a meister and a weapon.

Angel briefly told them about her training with Lord Death and Kid. She was learning to control her powers as a grim reaper, but it was a slow process. She had mastered the Death God Martial Arts; however, she still couldn't activate the Lines of Sanzu. Everyone laughed hysterically when she explained that Kid drove her nuts during training so she begged Death to help her whenever he could.

Sid and Sully had gone through some training with Liz and Patti. The twins were taught how to use each other in fights, just in case something happened to Angel. It had been a tedious process, but well worth it now that Sid and Sully could fight without the help of a meister.

Gold Star and Masa endured the brutal training of Black Star and Tsubaki for a time. Gold Star and Masa were still working to master the uncanny sword mode. It took a major toll on them, but they couldn't complain. Gold Star was positive that in a few short months they would master it.

After that it felt like no time had passed since they were separated.

"Who's my next victim?" Mark's sinister laugh filled the room; despite Masa's goading he had beaten Sid without much trouble.

"Me, me!" Mamoru was practically jumping up and down. Lucky for him Stein wasn't there or he'd get yelled at for risking popping his stitches, again. Sid chucked the controller to the other side of the room and he caught it with little effort.

Kid walked through the door taking in the scene with a sweeping glance. His eyebrow twitched at the mess and lack of symmetry.

"Yo, long time no see!" Mark said, his pale green eye never wavering from the TV.

"Is that my chair?" Kid's eyes narrowed at the site of his oversized chair that had vanished from his office yesterday.

"Yes," Mark smiled, "it's very comfortable."

Kid let out a long breath letting go of his grievance over his chair. "I have an assignment I need Angel and Evan to take care of." Kid looked at his daughter.

"Oh, and what about the rest of us?" Mamoru paused the game and turned his attention to Kid.

"In the remaining teams either the meister or weapon is injured, naturally you will be sitting out," Kid answered blandly.

"How exactly can Angel go without Sid and Sully?" Mark looked confused and very interested in the answer.

"Because I can resonate with any weapon, and I'm the only one that can use Evan when he's in full weapon form." Angel explained fixing her eyes to the ground; Sid and Sully grew very quiet knowing that Angel didn't like people knowing this. The last thing she wanted was to have weapons ask to be used by her; it happened a few years back and was still awkward.

"When did you learn to do that?" Masa looked confused.

"What Angel didn't mention earlier is that she trained under Stein as well," Evan chimed in, smiling as Angel glared up at him. "Angel's mastered manipulating her soul wavelength."

"So you can use any weapon?" Mark asked intrigued.

"Yes," she hissed between her teeth.

"And you can nullify anyone's soul wavelength?"

"Yes."

"Even my dad's soul menace?"

"Yes, including that Successive Palm Menace of his," Angel glowered. "Don't even ask about the methods he used to teach me."

"I can probably guess it wasn't pleasant," Mark said.

"What I'd like to know is why you're the only meister that can use Evan?" Gold Star asked perking up.

"It's a secret," Evan whispered loudly.

"I highly doubt that." Mamoru rolled his purple eyes.

Evan glared at him. "Not another word, Pinkie."

"Hey, only Gold Star can call me that!" Mamoru glared back.

Kid tapped his foot crossing his arms over his chest looking relatively annoyed. "Angel and Evan, I'm sending you to handle a problem that has come up in Slooth, Romania. You'll be going alone since Cassandra's attention is otherwise occupied at the moment. She will not notice you have left Death City, and she will not expect you to be paired together. You'll be leaving in two hours and the village's Mayor will inform you of the situation upon your arrival." Kid left the room.

Angel sucked in a quick breath; Evan frowned at the top of her head wondering what exactly Kid and Angel discussed at that meeting. She refused to tell him anything about it. He wasn't sure if that was on Kid's orders or because she didn't want anyone to know; either way it had never stopped her from telling him in the past, meaning she was hiding dangerous information.

"I have a bad feeling," Sid said.

"I bet they're having vampire trouble." Masa shuddered.

All eyes turned toward her.

"What? Everyone knows vampires originated in Romania," she said defensively.

"There are no such things as vampires," Sully said in his logical, know-it-all voice.

That launched Masa and Sully into a very animated argument about vampires. They were soon joined by Mark and Gold Star against vampires and Sid and Mamoru for vampires.

Evan dipped his head down to whisper in Angel's ear. "Worried?"

"Not in the least, are you?" She tilted her head looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He flashed a crooked grin, "Nope."


	12. Promises, Alleys, and Vampires

**Chapter 12 – Promises, Alleys, and Vampires**

Angel and Evan sat in silence on the train to Slooth. They had been on the train for four hours now with three more to go until they reached their destination. Angel had packed in a hurry and left without saying goodbye to anyone, except to Kid who received a few choice words from his daughter; Evan said enough goodbyes for the both of them.

Angel kicked her feet up on the vacant seat across from her and fixed her eyes out the window. It was too dark to see anything, but it was better than looking at the suspicion covering Evan's face. She wasn't surprised that he sensed something was going on with her; she just wasn't confident in her ability to keep things from him. And the secrets were eating away at her.

"I'm going to get coffee, want anything?" Evan broke the silence that had settled between them since they boarded the train.

"Sure, the usual." She glanced at him.

His lips pulled into a half smile. "Back in a few."

She watched him stand up, slide the compartment door open, and close it behind him. She closed her eyes sinking lower in her seat; her mind wandered back to what her dad instructed while she packed.

The assignment to Slooth was just a cover for Angel's meeting with Kyoki. She'd get Evan to leave her alone for a few minutes so Kyoki could approach her. Once Kyoki did Angel would convince him in any way necessary that she wanted to join Cassandra but only after Sid and Sully were healed. If Evan found out about Kyoki being there things would be very bad for Angel. She would have to explain why she was meeting with Kyoki, and she knew without a doubt that wouldn't go over well. Evan would believe Angel was just joining Cassandra to get information, but if they ever had to fight he wouldn't go all out against her; Angel couldn't risk that happening.

"Coffee, drowned in sugar and French vanilla creamer." Evan held a paper cup out to Angel.

She opened her eyes taking it from him. "Thanks." She took a slip and smiled down at the perfectly made drink.

He sat down next to her instead of across from her. He flicked the lid off his cup and drank slowly.

"We should get there as the suns coming up," Angel said mostly to give them something to talk about.

He let out a long breath. "I understand that you can't tell me what's really going on but don't lie to me."

"Okay," she sighed. "There is something I can tell you I just wasn't sure how to." He raised a quizzical eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate. "Do you remember Cassandra saying Dad made her a promise the night the DWMA was burned down?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"Because Dad really messed up and I don't think I can fix it." She stared at her boots while she talked. "Dad made a deal with Cassandra when my mom was pregnant with me. My mom was having complications with the pregnancy and it wasn't looking good for either of us, so he went to Cassandra for help. Cassandra was the only witch he knew that dabbled in the medical field and had the means to help my mom. Cassandra helped but refused to name what she wanted until I was born; it had something to with making sure she didn't ask for too little or too much."

"Why would he go to a witch?" Evan asked, scowling at the ceiling.

"My mom was human." Angel sipped at her coffee. "Meaning I'm only half Grim Reaper, unlike Dad and Grandpa."

"Wait, who is Kid's mom? And how come you are, well, really good everything if you're only half?"

"First, he doesn't have a mom and don't ask for the details on that, it's take too long to explain." She smiled looking over at him. "Secondly, I'm not really good at everything."

"Oh, yes you are." He laughed.

"Lines of Sanzu."

"Touché."

They grinned at each other; things were beginning to feel normal between them again.

"Anyway, there were complications during the delivery resulting in my mom dead and me alive." Her grin faded as she explained. "When it was all over Cassandra explained to Dad that my mom couldn't survive giving birth to a Reaper. Dad had assumed that from the complications early on, but her death wasn't any easier for him to handle. So when Cassandra named her price he promised to give it to her without much thought to the consequences. She asked for full access to Death's personal library and one year of samples from me."

"Samples?" Evan expression was a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Hair, blood, anything relating to my DNA."

"Creepy."

"You're telling me."

"Kid refused?"

Angel nodded. "Cassandra asked for a few books from the library, but Dad wouldn't hand them over. Not that I can blame him for it since most of Grandpa's books contain things that should never resurface again. As retaliation for denying her she publicly confronted Dad then burned down the DWMA."

"What about the samples?" Evan cringed when he said the word samples.

She bit her lip. "She got them when I was younger. I think she's used it to help with her experiments but I'm not entirely sure. She asked for more but Dad wouldn't let her come anywhere near me."

"Is the only reason she's doing all of this because Kid broke his promise?"

"No."

"You can't tell me?"

"If would if I knew."

"All right."

Evan reached over and took her empty coffee cup. She hadn't realized she finished it, much less drank it while she was talking. He got up and threw the cups away. He returned to his seat beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"At least you know what happened to your mom." He said softly.

"Yeah." She was torn between being glad she finally got the truth from her father and sorrow over the loss of her mother.

* * *

><p>"So we just have to sit here all night?" Angel looked around the small town of Slooth; all the brightly painted houses and general cheerfulness of the town with a backdrop of a dark and endless forest seemed out of place.<p>

"We have to watch for vampires like the Mayor said." Evan grinned, he was enjoying the utter bizarreness of Slooth.

When they arrived in the wee hours of the morning the Mayor greeted Evan and Angel. The Mayor was all smiles as he explained that people in the town have gone missing and it always happens at night. The few sighting the townspeople had where of a figure wearing a black cloak that fluttered as he ran off with his victims. Evan had to fight back his laughter when the Mayor said, with complete seriousness, it was a vampire. Angel on the other hand didn't bat an eyelash at the announcement. After that Angel and Evan checked into their hotel room and sleep for a few hours. They had been sitting in the center of town watching for signs of a vampire since sundown.

"Masa and Sully are going to blow a gasket when we tell them about this," Angel said.

"I can hear the arguments now." Evan sat down on the grassy and leaned his back against the trunk of a tree.

"Masa, I told you vampires are nothing but a myth," Angel did her best impression of Sully.

Evan flipped his hair mocking what Masa always does when she gets her feathers ruffled. "Sully, vampires originated in Romania. Vampires are real."

Angel dissolved in a puddle of laughter. Evan chuckled but stopped abruptly. A change in the air had his green eyes sweeping over the town; as if drawn in by the shadows Evan stared at a narrow alley between two houses. He thought he saw movement but he wasn't sure. He had never been good at Soul Perception to feel out his suspicions, luckily Angel was.

"Can you sense anything?" He asked Angel without removing his eyes from the alley.

She let out a long breath. "Not where you're looking, but there is someone over there." She pointed to the shadowed porch of a cottage in the opposite direction of where Evan was looking. "I believe that's the person who's been kidnapping people."

"Positive?"

"Doubting me?" She flashed a teasing smile at him.

"No. It's just that something must be over there." Evan briefly looked to where Angel was pointing and then back to the alley.

"I'll go double check the empty alley while you go get the guy on the porch."

Before he could object to her plan she was moving through the shadows to the alley. Evan silently cursed. He wanted to chase after her, but he figured that wouldn't end well for the people snatched by the vampire. He slipped through the streets making his way to the porch, and he leaned against the side of the house. He cleared his throat to get the vampire's attention. Staring up at Evan was a man with his face painted white, hair slicked back with too much gel, and a billowing black cloak all resulting in a comical version of a vampire.

"Vahh!" The man spoke around plastic fangs. "Vho are you?"

"Seriously?" Evan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from erupting in a fit of laughter. "Take out the teeth and stop with the horrible Dracula accent."

The man spit the teeth into his hand. "Who are you?" he asked, accent gone.

"Evan Albarn. Now tell me exactly what you're doing out this late and dressed like a wannabe Edward Cullen?"

"I'm Dracula not the pathetic glittery guy," the man rolled his eyes. "A week before the festival someone in our town is chosen by the Mayor to dress as a vampire and haunt the town. This year I thought it would fun to have people go missing like the vampire is taking people to eat later. Everyone that's gone missing agreed to it, I swear."

"I take it the Mayor doesn't know about this?"

"No."

Evan let out an exasperated sigh. "I think you need to let the people you kidnapped go and tell the Mayor about what you did before this gets anymore out of hand."

The man shuffled his feet. "This is really bad isn't it?"

"They wouldn't have sent me here if it wasn't." Evan smiled showing off his pointed teeth.

"Okay." The man scampered off down the street.

Evan watched the man go feeling that the entire trip to Slooth, Romania had been a complete waste of time. He clung to the shadows, out of habit, as he walked to the alley he last saw Angel at.

He stopped dead, his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Angel was in the alley shaking hands with Kyoki. Evan felt confusion followed by betrayal fill him. _What could Angel possibly be doing shaking Kyoki's hand?_

He forced himself to remain where he was and take slow measured breaths to keep his temper in check. He knew Angel wouldn't have gone to Kyoki unless it was something important. Evan wondered if this was the reason she had been acting strange the last few days. One thing he did know was he couldn't ask her what was going on. She would either lie or tell him nothing; he wasn't sure which one was worse. He had no other choice than to wait for Angel to tell him.

Evan ducked behind a planter just as Angel turned to sweep the area with her eyes. Staying out of sight he watched as Kyoki disappeared into the night and Angel made her way back to the center of town. Evan popped out from behind the planter, running to meet up with Angel.

"Turns out dressing up as a vampire is town tradition and the guy took things a bit too far this year," Evan said.

Angel jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly covered her surprise with a smile. "This is a strange town. It was just a few cats in the alley."

"Cats?" He couldn't hide the suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, a mother and a litter of kittens." She averted her eyes and tugged on the sleeves of her jacket.

He sighed.

She didn't say anything.

"Once the Mayor's up we should be able to leave," He said the first thing he thought of to fill the silence.

She stopped walking, grabbed his hand, and stared at him with pleading two-toned yellow eyes. "Evan, promise me that no matter what happen you'll trust me."

"What's going to happen?" He heard himself say.

"There are things I have to do to keep y—" she cut herself off, thinking twice about her words. "Everyone safe. Trust me I'm only doing what's best."

"I promise."


	13. Free's Lesson

**Chapter 13 – Free's Lesson**

"Why do I have to be partnered with Mamoru?" Angel glared daggers at Free. She gripped Sid and Sully in pistol form, her knuckles turning white.

It had been two weeks since Angel and Evan's solo mission. The rest of the gang had healed up enough to get Stein's approval to begin training. They gathered in the Gallows Mansion's back yard with Free; Angela was supposed to be there but she hadn't shown up.

"Because I said so," Free said.

"Do you see how many openings he has in his defense?" Angel thrust Sully in Mamoru's direction.

"What?" Mamoru's face turned an unusual shade of red. "My defense is just fine."

"Really?" Angel turned both her weapons on him her middle fingers sliding comfortably over the triggers. She shot at his right shoulder, left knee, and above both his ears. Mamoru barely managed to dodge the first two bullets and the ones aimed for her ears missed on purpose. "See?"

"I wasn't ready!" Mamoru raised Mark in his hammer form, and he was about to swing at Angel but Free stopped him with one look. "Sorry."

"I don't want to hear any more complaints. Angel and Mamoru are team one, Gold Star and Evan are team two. I want to see teamwork from all of you in this sparing match. The losing team has to clean my ball and chain." Free grinned as looks of horror filled their faces. Free's ball and chain appeared to have never been cleaned, ever. "You have ten minutes to hide and talk over a plan. When I give the signal you fight."

Gold Star and Evan tore off across the backyard heading toward the garden. Angel followed Mamoru to the hedge maze. Mark, Sid, and Sully returned to their human forms once under the cover of the maze.

"Goldie and Evan excel in close quarters combat so they'll be expecting an attack from afar," Mamoru said. He knelt down in the soft dirt and began drawing with his fingers. "We should slip through the maze and wait for them in the trees over here." Mamoru had drawn the exact layout of the Mansion with the hedge maze of the left side, the woods lining the back of the yard, and the garden on the right. He pointed at the middle of the woods.

Angel shook her head. "Evan knows I would do something like that."

"What if we just attack them?" Sid asked, scratching at his chin.

"Because that's exactly what Gold Star would expect Mamoru to do." Mark played with his eye patch.

"So we're at an impasse," Sully said. His blue eyes carefully scanning the drawing. "Gold Star and Mamoru know exactly what each other would do, same with Evan and Angel."

"Then we do something completely unexpected," Angel said.

"Like what?" Sully asked.

"Free never said we had to stay on the Gallows property." Mamoru's violet eyes lit up.

"Exactly," said Angel. She quickly explained her plan to the group. They all agreed to it without argument. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright green flash light up the sky.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>"It's been twenty minutes since Free sent the signal shouldn't something have happened by now?" Masa asked. She sat on a bench in the garden's green house tearing petals off a tulip.<p>

"Be patient. Mamoru and Angel will come to us." Gold Star sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

Evan ran his fingers through his white hair causing it to stick up even more; he was beginning to rethink their strategy of waiting. He had figure Angel and Mamoru would have attacked them by now but everything was silent in the yard. His pocket stared vibrating, and he pulled out his phone. He frowned at the caller.

"Isn't calling the enemy breaking some sort of rule?" Evan asked.

"I had to make an exception seeing is how you have no idea where we are. I'll give you a hint: the building was burned to the ground but a part of it survived." He could hear her smirk.

Evan shut his eyes as realization dawned. "You left the grounds?"

"Free never said we had to stay." Angel hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "They're at DWMA, in the dungeon."

Gold Star raised her eyebrows, "Cheaters."

"'Free never said we had to stay,'" Evan quoted Angel.

Masa stood up brushing petals off her lap. "Well, then what are we waiting for."

"They'll have a trap set up," Gold Star said.

"So we spring it," Evan sighed.

* * *

><p>Angel heard the great doors leading into the DWMA's dungeon open. Two sets of footsteps clattered down the stairs. She glanced at Mamoru and he gave a small nod; they hit the send key on their cell phone at the same time. She listened as the footsteps stopped then nodded at Mamoru. The two meisters faded into the shadows heading in opposite directions. Angel stopped in an empty cell catching Sid and Sully as they transformed. Her heart began to beat faster with anticipation.<p>

Heavy footsteps drew closer to her. Evan wasn't trying to stay quiet. He entered a large cell, his eye fixing on Angel. The cell's door slammed shut behind him, neither of them moved.

She smiled. Her middle fingers itched to unleash bullets. "Glad you could make it."

"So your plan was to lure me and Gold Star here, then divide and conquer?" Evan shoved his hands in his red sweatshirt pockets.

"Yes."

"Shall we?"

Evan took a step towards her making no move to attack. Angel raised her weapons but didn't fire. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Angel shrugged. She swung Sully at Evan's head. He ducked under her, changed his forearm into a scythe, and caught Sid before she could hit him low. She titled Sid up at Evan's shoulder and pulled the trigger. He yelped stepping back rubbing at the singed fabric on his shoulder; she only managed to graze him. She took advantage of his pause by charging at him.

* * *

><p>Mamoru engaged Gold Star in combat the moment she entered the interrogation room. He didn't give her time to gain her bearings. They blocked each other's blows with ease. A triumphant smile contorted Gold Star's features as she slowly pushed Mamoru back. Which was exactly what he wanted her to do.<p>

Mamoru twisted his head to avoiding the flying chain scythe that was Masa. Gold Star ran forward kicking where his hands held onto Mark. Mamoru moved his hands backing through the doorway. In the hallway he didn't have enough room to swing Mark around. Mamoru had Gold Star right where he wanted her.

"Surrender?" She yanked on the chain pulling Masa back to her.

"No." He grinned deflecting another one of her kicks.

"We both know you won't hit a girl, so how do you plan to win?"

He laughed. "Who says I have to hit you to win, Goldie?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Me."

Mamoru jabbed Mark's hammer head at her. She dodged the jab. Masa transformed into ninja knife mode and Gold Star ran closer before he could pull Mark back into a defense position. She reached out ready to execute her finishing move, but she stopped short.

* * *

><p>Angel held both her weapons in one hand as she reached out to catch Evan's wavelength sparked hand. She manipulated her wavelength to contradict his on every level. Her hand felt like it was on fire but she couldn't stop. Evan's face set in a grim expression. Searing pain coursed through them as the wavelength attack reached its peak.<p>

The room exploded in a bright flash rocketing Angel backwards. She crashed into the cell's door and kept going. The steel door hit the stone floor making Angel's ears ring. She rolled onto her side coughing, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and her weapons slid to a stop next to her. Evan stumbled out of the room holding his sleeve to his mouth. Smoke flooded into the hallway.

"What the—" Gold Star began.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Mamoru glanced behind him at Angel.

"I know!" Angel shouted between coughs. "Apparently explosions occur when two wavelengths don't agree." She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You did that on purpose?" Evan slumped against the wall, his nose bleeding.

"Well I didn't think the whole room would blow up!" Angel reached out to pick up Sid and Sully. But one look at her bloody and blistered left hand stopped her. She glanced at Evan, his hand looked the same. She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It'll heal."

"I think we need to get out of here." Mamoru said. He gestured at the smoke taking over the room; it wouldn't be long before they couldn't see or breathe.

"I'm going to need some help," Angel said.

In a flash green Mark transformed to his human form. He slung Angel's arm over his shoulder and pulled her to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly so she had no choice but to lean into him for support. Masa changed to her human form and picked up Sid and Sully, still in their pistol forms. Mamoru offered a hand to Evan but he waved it away. They left the dungeon and kept their heads down to avoid inhaling the smoke.

"What was the plan?" Gold Star asked as they made their through Death City.

Mamoru said, "While I fought you I was going to have you back me up so I was in front of the cell door. Then Angel was supposed to shoot the door so it came off its hinges, we rigged it to fall off. You and Evan would have been caught off guard and Angel and I were supposed to change opponents."

"That might've worked," Evan said, "except for the door thing backfiring."

"Yeah," Mamoru sighed.

They reached the Gallows yard and they all flopped down on the grass.

The sound of hands clapping drew their attention; Free stood in front of the group with a pleased smile on his face. "Congratulations you all pass," Free said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Gold Star said.

"The point of the lesson was to have you think in ways your enemy won't be expecting," Free said. "Cassandra studies everything about something or someone before she takes it. If you want to beat her you can't think like you always have. You have to do the unexpected."

Angel sat up her spine ramrod straight. Free's eyes locked onto her. She understood his point. Angel needed to do more than just act like she was on Cassandra's side. She needed to show the witch she wanted nothing to with Death or Kid. Her stomach turned; she had to become the type of person she hated most.

"You're dismissed," Free said.

"Angel," Evan touched her shoulder jerking her out of her thoughts. If he noticed her startled expression he didn't show it.

"What?" she asked with an edge in her tone that she didn't intend.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay."

Voices drifted around Angel, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was too busy thinking over every detail surrounding the betrayal she would commit in two days.


	14. Doesn't Change Anything

**Chapter 14 – Doesn't Change Anything**

Angel stared at the tender pink skin covering her left hand; it was two days after Free's lesson and her hand was mostly healed. Another day and her hand would be completely healed. Curling her hand in a fist Angel's thoughts drifted to Evan. It had been harder than she thought to contradict his wavelength; she had hated the feeling of being so different from her childhood friend. She hated having to go up against Evan, but despite all that she was going to do it again.

Angel sighed, shifting her gaze to the open window beside her. Death City was quiet. The kind of quiet that meant something was coming.

"It's time," Sully said. He stood beside Angel, his arms crossed over his chest, and his face set in a blank mask. Sid stood beside him in an identical pose.

Angel turned her head meeting each pair of clear blue eyes. She exhaled slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The twins looked at one another.

"Yes," Sid said.

"Are you?" Sully asked.

Angel swung her feet off the bench she was seated on; she placed her elbows on her knees, and kept her eyes on the floor. "I am."

"You can't have any doubts."

Angel looked up at the sound of her father's voice. Kid had his hands stuffed in his pockets. His two-toned yellow eyes never wavered from Angel's matching eyes.

"No one can get close enough to Cassandra except me." Angel wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, herself or her father.

"Can you convince her you're loyal to only her?"

Angel took a deep breath. "I will do whatever it takes." With those words she knew she would.

Kid nodded. He let out a deep breath, shifted his feet, and he took his hands out of his pockets. Then finally said, "Angel, no matter what you hear just know I love you, and you will always be the most important thing to me."

Angel felt her surprise filling her face. Her father rarely uttered any sort of affection toward her. Hearing him say how much she meant to him had her on her feet and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, awkwardly at first then lovingly.

"I love you too, Dad." Angel said as she pulled away.

Kid smiled, "Good luck."

"Thanks," a genuine smile spread across Angel's face. "Let's go," she said to Sid and Sully.

Kid watched his daughter and her weapons as they left.

* * *

><p>Evan sat straighter in the temporary classroom at the Gallows Mansion. The DWMA may have burned down but Kid insisted on continuing classes so no would fall behind. Evan wasn't listening to the lesson Professor Mifune was giving. He was focused on the empty seat next to him; Angel hadn't been in any of her classes or shown up to Free's training last night.<p>

Evan had an uneasy feeling in his gut; he'd had that feeling ever since he had seen Angel and Kyoki in the alley on their mission in Slooth. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good. Sure, he had acted normal around Angel and the gang, but doubt of where Angel's allegiance rested swirled in the back of his mind. She had made him promise to trust her, but he wasn't certain he could keep that promise.

"Evan?" Gold Star was standing in front of his desk.

"What?" Evan shook his head snapping back to reality. He looked around surprised to find the classroom completely empty."Free's waiting." Gold Star glanced at the door where Masa was waiting along with Mark and Mamoru. They had training to get to and Evan was holding them up.

"Oh, ok."

Evan grabbed his books, and silently followed the others. He hung back from the group keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Angel; he felt a stab of disappointment every time he heard footsteps and realized they weren't hers. Worry gripped him as he got to the backyard and Angel was nowhere in sight.

Free shot a sideways smile at the group gathered in front of him. "So for today we will…"

Evan couldn't concentrate on what Free was saying. Instead his eyes had roamed to the wall of windows that looked into the dining area. Evan felt his brows furrow as he watched a strange scene play out.

Kid sat at the head of the table talking, most likely giving orders. Liz had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed on the table top. Patti was doodling as carefree as usual. Black Star tapped his fingers on the table top clearly bored. Mifune and Tsubaki sat next to each other paying close attention to what Kid was saying. Stein had a cigarette in his mouth and leaned against the wall with mild interest coating his features. Crona kept fidgeting in his seat and looked uncomfortable, but he always did. Maka sat opposite of Kid her eyes following Soul as he paced the room.

Evan kept watching each person in the room. This hadn't been the first time he'd seen them in a meeting; but something seemed very odd about this one. For all intents and purposes the meeting looked just like your average group discussion, but as Evan watched he knew it wasn't. He could practically see the tension and unease wafting out of each person there. And the deadness in Kid's expression had chills running up and down Evan's spine.

As if sensing Evan's gaze Maka looked out the window focusing on her son. She looked at him in such a way that he wanted to believe he was seeing things; the last time he had seen that look on his mother's face was three years ago when she left him. That one look was all it took for Evan put the pieces together.

"I need to go." Shooting to his feet, Evan didn't wait for a reply from Free or the others. He took off at a dead run heading for the remains of the DWMA. He could tell with every part of his soul that Angel was there. He prayed that he would get to her before she did something she'd regret.

He stumbled to a stop at the base of the concrete steps leading to the empty land where the DWMA had once stood. Kid had the debris cleared and was in the process of making up new building schematics. There were exposed areas that led to the academy's underground levels. Evan felt Angel's soul coming towards him.

Angel stopped at the top of the stairs with Sid and Sully, in their weapon forms, gripped tightly in her hands. A sack was slung across her back. He didn't have to ask to know it was filled with books from Lord Death's library. Evan met her yellow eyes and flinched at the lifeless expression in them. Her hair was pulled back and the three white lines on the left side of her hair matched the pale color of her skin.

"Evan, you need to leave," her voice was as hard as diamonds.

He shook his head, "No. So your plan for helping Kid out of this mess with Cassandra is to do exactly what she wants?"

She swore. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I don't have time for this."

"Make time."

Evan stared at Angel.

"I have to do this." Angel spoke so softly he almost missed what she said. "I've had enough of Dad's lies. Cassandra promised to tell me everything I want to know."

"At what price?" Evan began moving up the stairs, he walked slowly so she wouldn't feel threatened. "Do you really think she's going to give you something for free?"

"The price doesn't matter."

"Do you think your father would be proud to hear you say that?" Evan watched her flinch away from his words. He hated saying it but he needed her to see the flaws in her thinking, he needed her to stay. "He saved your life by making a promise he didn't keep and here you are doing the same exact thing."

"It's not the same!"

"It looks that way."

"I won't go back on my word like he did."

"Is that what you told Kyoki back in Slooth?" Evan couldn't help the stab of hurt he felt when her eyes widened. Angel didn't want to him to find out about the meeting. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," she whispered.

"Why?"

"You're the only one who could talk me out of this. You're the only one that could change my mind." Angel inhaled slowly, and spoke on the exhale, "But I have to leave. I have to know what my father won't tell me."

Angel was trembling from head to toe by the time Evan reached the top step. He stopped in front of her leaving just a few inches between them.

"We can find another way, Angel."

"Not this time, Evan."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't let her leave. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened as his lips met hers. Just as he was beginning to pull away she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist closing the gap between them. He heard her weapons fall to the ground but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was being with Angel. In that one kiss he showed her just how much he cared about her. And he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she felt the same.

"Stay," he said.

"I'm sorry, Evan." She closed her eyes and pulled out his arms. "This doesn't change anything."

He frowned. Maybe it was his imagination but it sounded like she was lying. He caught her gaze for a moment before she looked away. She was lying. His kiss did change something but she was still going to leave.

He grabbed her hand and spoke with more force, "Stay."

She shook her head, and blinked rapidly to clear away the tears in her eyes. "I can't stay when all Dad does is lie to me. I can't stay knowing someone is willing to give me the information I want. I can't stay."

"There's always another way," Evan said.

She pulled her hand out of Evan's, and picked Sid and Sully up. Taking a few steps back, she raised her weapons to Evan. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Angel, please…"

Whatever else Evan was going to say froze in his throat. Angel kept her weapons raised but her eyes dropped to the floor.

Cold laughter drifted toward them. Kyoki appeared from the shadows, a nasty grin on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your lover's spat, but we have a schedule to keep." Kyoki's blood red dreadlocks were tied at the base of his neck, and he wore black from head to toe. His black katana was slung across his shoulders like he didn't expect a fight from Evan.

Evan met Angel's gaze. He knew what was coming next and didn't fight it. She shot Evan; both shots hit him in the center of his chest. He let the wavelength projectiles launch him backwards and down the stairs. He didn't feel any of it as his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Angel sat on the edge of her bed in her new room at Cassandra's lair. She had come straight here after giving a full report to Cassandra on what happened when she left the DWMA. She explained in full detail what she did to Evan because Kyoki had insisted she do so. Cassandra was glad to hear Evan Albarn had feelings for Angel; those feeling could be used against him when the time was right. But Angel wasn't so sure if that would be the case next time they met. Then she told the witch that she had taken out her father, Gold Star, and Mamoru. Angel had lied through her teeth when she said she no longer felt anything for her father and friends. Cassandra was pleased to hear all Angel reported. Once the report was finished Angel had received a tour of the lair from Kyoki. Kyoki said Angel was free to move about but she didn't feel like doing much.<p>

Sid and Sully hadn't said a word through the entire thing. Their bedroom was right across the hall from hers; but they didn't want to leave Angel alone, she hadn't wanted them to leave her either. Sully was stretched out on the floor snoring lightly. Sid was sitting on Angel's bed fighting off sleep.

Angel's left hand was pressed to her lips as she remembered Evan's kiss. She wanted to remember that moment forever, she wanted the chance to kiss Evan again; but she didn't think she would ever get that chance now. Not after what she did to him.

Angel curled up on top of the blankets at the foot of the bed. She buried her face in the mattress and allowed herself to cry. She would allow herself just this one night to feel. After that she would bury all the feelings she had for her father, her friends, and especially Evan.

* * *

><p>Evan came to in the dispensary; the clean stench of bleach was what told him where he was. He slowly opened his eyes taking in the small room. On his right side Maka had her head resting on his bed and her hand tucked into his. Just behind Maka on the other bed in the room, Soul was awake and staring at the ceiling.<p>

Evan thought it was odd to see his parents looking so exhausted. He couldn't have been injured that badly, could he?

He looked down at his chest remembering Angel had shot him there. White bandages covered his chest with a few specks of red seeping through.

He remembered falling down a set of stairs. He saw a few bandaged spots on his arms. He lifted his left hand and carefully touched his face; he flinched when his fingers brushed against his forehead.

"Easy," Soul said, rising from the bed. "There are six stitches on the left side of your forehead, two on your chin, and three next to your right eye."

"That it?" Evan tried to joke but he knew it wasn't working.

Maka lifted her head. "How're you feeling?"

Evan didn't answer. He knew that if he began talking about himself in even the smallest way he wouldn't be able to stop. He had kissed Angel, then was shot by her, and watched her walk away. The pain in his heart was overwhelming; but he wasn't about to let Angel go, not when he had just kissed her. Not when he knew she felt the same he did.

Evan needed to ask something before it was too late. Evan locked gazes with Maka. "Did you know?"

Her shoulders sagged. "Yes."

Evan now understood the look that Maka had given him. She knew his feelings for Angel, and she knew Angel was going to leave. The "whys" and "hows" didn't matter. It was too late to change what had been done, but he would do whatever it took to change what came next. Evan knew exactly where to start.

"Thank you, Mom."

Maka's and Soul's stunned expressions were enough to put a smile on Evan's face.


End file.
